


Daddy Issues

by AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski, Karrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol & Partying, Alcohol Abuse, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Choking, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Eventual Non-Con, Eventual Smut, Extremely sexual content, F/M, I was listening to Daddy Issues by Demi Lovato when I wrote this, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Masturbating, Please read these tags before reading story, Possessive Ben Solo, Power Imbalance, Psuedo Incest - Kinda, Sexual Content, Smut, Somewhat Underage - depending on your states age of consent, The Reylo Stepdad AU that Nobody Asked For, dub con, non-con, obnoxious rich people, obsessive ben solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski/pseuds/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrow/pseuds/Karrow
Summary: Rey Niima returns home for the summer from boarding school to a huge surprise from her mother. Not only does she have to deal with a new stepfather, she has also has to deal with his fascination with her. When his obsession turns sinister, Rey has to find a way to escape the man who has stolen her mother's heart.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> First of all, thank you to my co-writer Karrow for giving me the courage to even write something like this. It is SO awesome to get to team with you on this and I could not do it without you! This is a gift to the talented and lovely [ Malevolent Reverie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/works) for all of the inspiration she gives to those who read her works! I have gained so much courage through your writing and I hope you enjoy this as much as we have enjoyed writing it! 
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE READ and MIND THE TAGS: We have tried to cover everything in the tags, but this story will likely contain dub con and eventual noncon so if that is NOT your cup of tea, then please don't read. Also - this story does contain somewhat underage as Rey is 17 in this fic. However, that is considered to be the age of consent for the state I live in, as well as others, so please be mindful of that as well. Thanks!

                                                           

 

 

Rey took a silent Uber ride down the familiar path to her home in Pennsylvania. It had been a while since she last visited from the boarding school she attended, Phillips Exeter Academy in New Hampshire. She had hated it at first, but by the end of her junior year, it became her true home. After her doting father died when she was thirteen, her mother decided that she couldn’t deal with the distractions that her own daughter brought to her personal life, so she shipped her only child off to boarding school. Three years later, Rey didn’t want to go home anymore.

 

Her friends at school were her true family now. Rose Tico, her roommate of three years, and her sister Paige, pulled her into their circle of friends, along with Poe and Finn. Together, they were all the family Rey needed; yet here she was, traveling home to spend the summer with the woman who didn’t want her.

 

Rey had begged her mom to let her stay at Exeter for the summer, but her mother demanded that she return home immediately after final exams. She apparently had “big news” that she wanted to share: a keyword that Rey’s life was about to be shaken up. The last time her mother uttered those words, she was sent off to school. The only saving grace Rey had was that Rose lived about forty-five minutes away from her. She already planned her escape to Rose’s house for sleepovers.

 

As the Uber driver turned down her street, Rey glanced out the window at the familiar homes and neighbors of her childhood. The Pennsylvania Main Line was a lavish neighborhood filled with mansions and a well-established country club, home to senators, doctors, lawyers, and bank executives. Her mother, the CEO of one of the largest banks headquartered in Pennsylvania, was no exception. Her childhood was filled with nannies, suburban pool parties, and equestrian lessons. Her mother worked hard to stake her claim in an industry that was full of men. She was harsh, cold, relentless, and she was often never home. Her clients were her true love and Rey was just a girl expected to follow in mommy dearests’ footsteps. They arrived at her seven-bedroom “country home” as her mother called it, and Rey sighed with dread.

 

Once they came to a stop, Rey handed a fifty dollar bill to the Uber driver and he graciously accepted it while stepping out to grab her luggage. She smiled at him as he yanked her huge Brooks Brothers trunk out of the back and hauled it up the steep stairway to the door. She muttered a “thanks” and opened the door, dragging the trunk into the spacious foyer.

 

The house hadn’t changed much in a year. The same neutral tones, clean floors, and bright, floral paintings. A clicking of paws caught her attention as she was greeted immediately by the family labradoodle, Charlie. Rey smiled and ruffled the dog’s curly fur as she made her way into the kitchen. Her mother was tapping away on her laptop and finishing a phone call, demanding that the client project be ready tomorrow as she was flying to Chicago by the end of the week. She threatened the job of the person on the other line and hung up abruptly.

 

“Honey you’re home! I didn’t even hear you come in! How was the trip?” her mom asked, eyes glued to the laptop screen. 

 

Rey stepped up to the island and sat in the stool, leaning her head into her palm. “It was alright.”

 

“How was school this year? I feel like we barely talked, sweetheart.”

 

Oh, now she actually cared about her school year, but only called once a quarter? A Louis Vuitton bag and Tiffany’s bracelet at Christmas didn’t make up for the silence in Rey’s eyes.

 

“It was great! All “A’s” as usual. My equestrian coach says that I’ll be ready for regionals next fall. Also, Rose and I are planning a couple of trips this summer while I’m home since she lives close by. Maybe I could borrow the Lexus a few weekends?” 

 

Rey hoped her mother would agree and just leave her alone for the summer.

 

“Sure, sweetie! Oh! Speaking of equestrian, I’ve signed you up for a clinic this summer! Every Tuesday and Thursday at ten am at the club. Won’t that be fun?” Rey rolled her eyes. Just what she wanted to do all summer—spend her time at the musty club filled with old money.

 

Tired of the banter, Rey urged her mother to get to the point. “So, what’s this big secret that I just  _ had  _ to come home for?”

 

The older woman looked up with a glow in her eyes as she thrust her left hand forward right into Rey’s line of sight. After letting her eyes adjust, her eyes widened at the four-carat princess cut diamond that glistened on her mother’s hand.

 

“I got married!” her mother squealed. “I met him at the club and we just hit it off! Rey, he is an amazing man. He makes me so happy! Don’t you just love the ring?”

 

“What the fuck, mom?!” Rey snapped, her face scrunching up in a scowl. Betrayal and anger flowed through her veins.

 

“Reylinne Niima! Language! Is that what Exeter is teaching these days? I met someone and we decided to get married! I hardly see why that is a cause for commotion.” Mom pulled her hand back, irritated. 

 

Rey crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the use of her full name. Her mother didn’t get the attention she wanted so now she was going to pout. Well, Rey wasn’t in the playing mood.

 

“So, what about Dad?” Rey demanded. “He hasn’t even been gone four years and you’re already moving on to someone else? Didn’t you love him at all?”

 

“You’re being very dramatic about this. What was I supposed to do? Be alone and sad for the rest of my life? That’s not fair to me, now is it?” 

 

The nerve of this woman. Rey saw red as she willed herself to take a deep breath. “So why bring me home to tell me? I could’ve just stayed at school. It’s not like you cared enough about my opinion. I mean I don’t even know who he is!”

 

Her mother closed her laptop and walked around the island to try and place her hands on Rey’s shoulders, but Rey was too quick and she backed away.

 

Her mother scowled. “I wanted you to come home to meet your new stepdad. Is that a crime?” 

 

With that comment, Rey backed out of the kitchen and walked back to her trunk to begin yanking it up the stairs. She didn’t care if it scuffed the hardwood. Let her new stepdad pay for it, whoever he was. 

 

Her mother shouted out her pity party from the bottom of the stairway about how Rey being selfish and rude and how this man made her very happy. Rey ignored her ramblings and stopped right before the door to her room when something caught her eye. The framed picture of her and her parents was missing. She crossed the hall to the lean over the banister.

 

“Where’s the picture, mother?!” she demanded. 

 

The older woman knew exactly what she was talking about because she sighed in defeat. “I put it away, Rey.”

 

“Why? Why would you do that?” Tears brimmed in Rey’s eyes and she quickly wiped them away. 

 

Her mother huffed before responding. “My God, Rey; that’s a little awkward to have a picture of your late husband on the wall when your new husband is moving in, don’t you think?”

 

“Oh, so he’s living here now?!” Rey snapped.  “That’s great!” 

 

Her mother began walking up the stairs, but Rey grabbed her trunk and hauled it into her room before slamming the door and locking it. Her mother knocked gently and sighed from the other side of the door as tears rolled down Rey’s cheeks.

 

“Rey, I’m sorry. Maybe the execution of telling you was a little off. I’m just so happy with him, honey. I loved your father very much and you know that. But I deserve to find love again, don’t I? Besides, he’s a great man and he will be a great dad to you, I just know it.”

 

Rey wiped her tears and opened her truck to unpack some of her things. Her mother had a point but it still didn’t make the sting hurt any less. Rey’s father was her best friend and the thought of someone replacing him hurt her deep in her bones.

 

“I get it, Mother. I’m just going to unpack.”

 

“Ok. Well, he’s going to come to pick us up to do dinner at the club, so put something nice on, for me at least!” her mother said before leaving Rey alone. 

 

She pulled her clothes out and tossed them on her bed, not caring about the mess she was making. As she got ready for dinner, thoughts rushed through her mind. Who was this guy? What was his story? Does he have any kids of his own? Was this going to be like one of those movies where the stepsisters were complete bitches? Rey hoped not. She pulled her unruly hair into a half up, half down style. Whoever this man was, he would never replace her father and she would be sure to let him know it the minute she met him. He was in for a long summer. 

 

She heard the door open downstairs and a deep voice rumbled through the halls. Curiosity almost got the best of her, but she remained in her room. Her mother called up the stairs and she yelled back that she would be right down. Rey zipped up her navy dress and put a diamond statement choker  around her neck before stepping down the stairs.

 

She was glad that she was clutching the railing because when she got a look at her new stepdad, Rey almost tripped. He stood next to her mother in dark grey slacks and a white button up with his hands in his pockets. A smile crept up his full lips as his dark eyes bored into her. He was younger and quite attractive with unique features. Just how old was he anyway? There was no way that he was her mother’s age.

 

“Rey, this is Ben Solo. Ben, this is my daughter, Rey. Well, I guess your daughter now too!” she said as a laugh escaped her. 

 

Rey got to the bottom of the stairs and held out her hand. Ben smiled and looked at her hand, but didn’t reach out his own. Instead, he pulled her into a tight hug and Rey could swear that she felt a large hand on the small of her back. Shrugging it off, she timidly reached her arms around to return the hug. She couldn’t help but notice that he smelled like vanilla and pine. As she stepped back, she noticed his touch lingered on her back. His eyes were still on her as she shifted uncomfortably and turned to her mother.

 

“So, are we doing this dinner thing or not? I’m starving!” she said, wanting to get out of this uncomfortable situation as soon as possible.

 

Her mother agreed and all three piled out of the door and towards Ben’s Porsche. She felt his eyes watching her as she followed closely with her mother. She chalked it up to nervous jitters and she was just as nervous to meet him as he probably was with her.

 

She got into the car and crossed her arms while her mother began talking about all of the new projects with her clients and upcoming trips. This was going to be a long dinner.

  
  
  



	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should be an uneventful dinner has Rey thinking twice about her stepfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! On to the next one. Things are about to get a little crazy. We hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS for this chapter: slight dubcon.

 

                                                         

 

  
The car ride over was awkwardly silent except for the classical music that filtered through the speakers of the Porsche.   
  
Rey sat in the backseat and examined Ben as he drove them down the familiar roads. His large hands gripped the leather steering wheel as he occasionally tapped to the tune playing. On his left hand, a shining marital band on his fourth finger, mocking her. How the hell did they get married and not even invite her, as if she was a distant relative?   
  
Rey was insulted and disgusted by her mother. She decided to ignore her for the rest of the summer to make her point come across. Her mother not only replaced her dad, but pretended that Rey would be completely fine with it! Rey already hated Ben and she had only known him for the span of ten minutes. If he thought he could just waltz in and replace her dad, he was about to get a very rude wake-up call.   
  
She didn’t want to be unnecessarily rude to him, especially seeing how affectionate he was back at the house. Rey knew he came from money just by the way he was dressed and the car he drove, so he definitely wasn’t after her mother’s money. Maybe he really did love her mother, but the age difference was still very suspicious and Rey was going to ask him the moment she was alone with him.   
  
They arrived at their destination quickly. Ben handed his keys over to the valet in front of the restaurant and walked over to the opposite side of the car to open the door for her mother. Instead, he walked passed the passenger door and opened Rey’s door instead. Rey sat there dumbfounded until her legs moved on their own and got out of the car. The valet opened the door for her mother, and if she was upset about her husband choosing to open the door for her daughter instead of her, she didn’t show it.   
  
Her mother stood from the car to walk beside Rey, as Ben walked behind them and Rey swore she could feel him staring at her as they all went up the stairs to the entrance. They were welcomed into the restaurant with opened doors, and Rey felt dread creep up her spine as she walked in.  
  
The Chandrila Room was an opulent restaurant club members frequented after tiring of their rounds of golf. It was lit by candlelight only, the warm light reflecting on the glass surfaces of every table. To even be able to make a reservation, you had to be a member of the country club, and residing on Pennsylvania Main Lane was an undisclosed requirement as well. The patrons all knew each other, their voices like bells ringing throughout the restaurant. Rey hated their fake laughter and mock compassion. All the money in the world, yet none of them would ever dare to spare even a glance to someone in need.   
  
Rey’s father had taught her to be humble, a lesson none of the other members her age had learned. Before she had left for school, she had dreaded whenever her mother dragged her to the country club or any of the other adjoining establishments. Rey found it difficult to relate to them, with their petty gossip and clique mentality. She only found peace in horseback riding, and even her mother had found a way to ruin that for her.  
  
The host showed them to a round glass table with four Chiavari chairs. Ben pulled out a chair for her and she sat down quickly, wanting this dinner to be over with before it even started. He walked around the table and pulled out a chair for her mother as well, but instead of sitting on the chair next to her, he walked back over and sat next to Rey instead. Her mother didn’t seem to mind, so Rey shrugged it off as him trying to get into her good graces.   
  
The waiter came around quickly to take their drink orders and Ben ordered the most expensive wine on the menu. Rey scoffed. Ifhe thought his money was going to impress her, he must think very little of her. Of course, most people from the country club loved to show off their wealth and he was no exception. The waiter came with the bottle and two glasses for Ben and her mother, as well as the sparkling water Rey asked for. He made a quick show of presenting the wine before gracefully pouring the cabernet sauvignon into their glasses.  
  
Rey watched Ben bringing the glass to his full lips for a taste. Her mouth embarrassingly watered as she watched him drink the wine, his Adam’s apple bobbing down on his neck. His presence demanded attention, and Rey hated that she couldn’t ignore him, especially with him so close. He caught her staring at him and grinned, tipping the glass towards her.  
  
“Want a taste?” Ben almost purred, his smooth voice gentle as he swirled the wine around in the glass.  
  
“Ben!” her mother exclaimed, staring at her husband incredulously. “She’s only seventeen.”  
  
He didn’t take his eyes off of Rey and it started making her uncomfortable.  
  
“Seventeen is the age of consent, isn’t it?” he quipped, darting out his tongue to wet his bottom lip. He looked hungry.  
  
“Not for alcohol!” her mother laughed, taking a sip from her own glass. “But I suppose a bit won’t hurt.”  
  
Rey reached for the glass in his hands, her fingers trembling as they brushed his. His touch lingered until she pulled away, bringing the glass to her lips and swallowing a big gulp. It tasted bitter, but went down her throat smoothly. He never took his eyes off her, only briefly glancing down at her neck as she swallowed. It was weird, but Rey figured that maybe he was just a weird guy. Apart from her father, her mother often had terrible taste in men.  
  
Rey set the glass down when she had enough wine and licked her lips clean. She pushed the glass towards him by the stem, moving her fingers away quickly when he went to pick up the glass again.  
  
“Thank you.” Rey tried her best at a smile. “It was… good.”  
  
Her mother laughed again, completely oblivious to the strange interaction between her new husband and daughter. The waiter came then to save Rey, chattering about the chef’s special of the night as well as other menu items they might like. Her appetite was pretty much nonexistent after the interaction with Ben, but she ordered anyways, deciding that a salad wouldn’t be too difficult to keep down if Ben continued with his weirdness.  
  
Throughout dinner, her mother was the one keeping up with conversation. She spoke about her career, her clients, what she had for lunch today, and other things Rey tuned out as she stared at the precipitation collecting on her glass of water. She watched the drops move down the neck of the glass, deciding it was more interesting than whatever her mother had to say. Rey barely knew what else her mother enjoyed besides her career, except maybe talking about it. Ben kept his gaze on Rey the entire time, only answering to her mother occasionally. She thought he might be ignoring her mother as well, but if he was, she didn’t really want to know what he was thinking of instead.

“So, Rey, what are you studying at Exeter? Any plans for college, yet?” Ben interrupted her mother’s work ramblings and pulled Rey from her thoughts.

“Um, not really. I mean, as I’m sure you know, Mom went to UPenn for Business, so I’m probably just going to go there,” she mumbled, uncomfortable with the attention. Rey was used to hiding in her mother’s shadow and felt comfortable away from the spotlight.

“Right, but what do you enjoy studying?” he prodded.   
  
Ben was really starting to annoy her. Why was he pretending to care about her?

“Rey wants to work for the bank like me someday, don’t you sweetie? You’ll make Partner by the time you’re thirty if I keep you under my wing,” her mother answered for her.   
  
Rey shrugged and looked down. Her mother used this as leverage to begin another conversation that was about her and her work. Suddenly, she felt Ben’s large hand gently rest on her knee. Rey moved to jerk her leg away but his grip on her knee tightened.

She coughed into her hand in either shock or warning, Rey wasn’t sure. She shifted in her seat a little, trying to put space between them. What the hell was he doing?!  
  
Her eyes darted to her mother, who was still distracted by her own conversation about how she wooed everyone at Exeter to get Rey off the list and directly into the school. She glanced at Ben, who nodded along with her mother’s story and glanced at Rey with a dark look in his eye.

Her mind was a mess of thoughts. Was this okay? Her father would be affectionate, but she didn’t know this man at all aside from this dinner she was dragged to. Was he just overcompensating and trying to be nice? Panic began to creep up Rey’s spine and a cold feeling snuck into her veins. Was she overreacting?   
  
Ben sensed her discomfort, and he slowly stroked her knee to calm her down. For the briefest moment, she melted into his touch, her thighs parting slightly as he rubbed his thumb into her skin.

Her mother continued talking and Rey tried to join in the conversation here and there, mostly to keep her mind off of the hand that was still lingering on her knee. The waiter came with their food, and Ben ordered another bottle of wine for the table. Her mother made a joke about Ben wanting to get her drunk, and Rey faked a laugh as she took a bite of her salad. She felt the hand resting on her knee creep up the skirt of her dress.

She glanced at Ben incredulously and he winked at her before taking another sip of his glass of wine. Ben continued the conversation with her mother as his hand slowly crept higher and higher until she felt his fingers brush the hem of her panties. In full-fledged panic, Rey jerked to her feet, knocking the chair over and causing everyone around them to turn and stare at her in shock.

“Is everything alright, Rey?” Ben asked when she started hyperventilating.   
  
Her mother rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her wine.  
“Rey, please, for the love of God, don’t have one of your little panic things here. Always so dramatic.”  
  
Ben ignored her and took Rey’s hand. Rey yanked her hand away and clutched it to her chest like she’d been burned.

“Do you need to go outside and talk?” he asked gently.

“She’s fine. Honey, sit down please,” her mother demanded between her teeth.

“I think I need to go to the bathroom,” Rey said stiffly. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
She tossed her napkin into the salad—not like she was going to finish it anyway—and walked briskly to the bathroom. Rey shoved past older women refreshing their makeup over to a plush chair near the stalls. She sat down and clutched her knees with both hands, eyes brimming with tears. His touch lingered on her skin.

That wasn’t innocent at all. He wasn’t being affectionate and even if he was, it was not father-daughter affection. She knew something was off about him. The hug, the wine, and now him running his hand up her leg… How could her mother not know? If she didn’t, Rey had to tell her.

She calmed herself down and returned to the table, only to see that Ben had paid for the tab and they were waiting on the valet. Rey walked out of the restaurant, and her heart dropped as he glanced at her with the same hungry look in his eyes. Right now, he was the last person she wanted to be around. He turned to her mother and smiled.

“Is everything alright, Veronica?” Ben asked, and the older woman went on about how Rey was still feeling anxious from the end of year finals. Rey had to tell her what Ben did. She knew her mother wouldn’t forgive her husband if she knew he was preying on her seventeen-year-old daughter.

As the car approached, Rey felt a hand on the small of her back and knew it wasn’t her mother. She jumped and rushed towards the car door, opening it herself to avoid further interaction with her stepdad.   
  
The car ride home was completely silent and Rey distracted herself by staring out of the window and counting each house they passed by.

Upon arriving home, Ben walked them to the doorway and Rey awkwardly turned away as Ben kissed her mother deeply on the steps. Her mother beamed up at him before whispering goodnight, and opened the door to go inside. Rey dashed to go in after her mother, but a large arm slammed the door closed before she could get inside.   
  
Ben shoved her against the closed door, his hand coming down to rest against her cheek as he tilted her head to the side to expose her neck. He stared at the skin there, and Rey’s heart wanted to leap out of her chest. His hand moved down to the diamond choker at her neck and tugged.

“What a pretty necklace, Rey,” Ben murmured. “You were made to wear diamonds.”   
  
His hand gripped the chain that connected to the clasp at the nape of her neck. He used his fingers to tighten it and Rey felt the necklace constrict her throat, choking her. Paralyzed by fear, she stared at his broad chest, struggling to breathe. His thumb found her pulse, and he grinned as it quickened beneath his touch.

“Makes it hard to breathe though, doesn’t it?” Ben whispered. “Wouldn’t want someone so beautiful to suffocate.”  
  
He released his hold on the necklace. Rey gasped when she was finally able to breathe again, her hands clutching her throat as she inhaled sharp breaths.

Ben smiled. “Goodnight, Rey. I look forward to our time together when I move in.”   
  
He turned on his heel and left her there, still gasping for air. Rey opened the door and was about to run up the stairs to hide in her room when she found her mother behind the door. She sighed with relief, hoping that her mother saw what Ben did to her. He was as good as gone.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” her mother snapped, hands resting on her narrow hips. “We were having a very nice dinner with my husband and you pretended to have a panic attack! What on earth do you have to even panic about, hmm? He has been nothing but extremely nice to you!”

“Mom, he… he… didn’t you just see?” Rey asked, lips trembling as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Her mother rolled her eyes. “See what, Rey? You’re going to need to be more specific.”

“The necklace! At the restaurant, he touched my knee under the table! Then he moved it up to my… to my—”

“Oh no; we are not doing this, Rey,” her mother said cruelly. “I won’t allow you to ruin this for me. I knew should have left you at boarding school for the summer. I was right about not inviting you to our wedding.”  
  
Rey reeled back. Her mother wouldn’t believe her own daughter over a man that Rey was sure wasn’t even around during Christmas.

“Seriously, mom? Why would I lie about this?” Rey felt the tears escape her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She wouldn’t give her mother the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

“Because you don’t want me to be happy,” her mother hissed, “and because you have this insane idea in your head that I’m betraying your father. He’s dead—I’ve gotten over it, now it’s time that you do as well. We both have mourned him long enough and it’s time to let go!”

Her mother kept raving, furious. “I can’t believe you would stoop so low as to accuse Ben of touching you! You’re seventeen, for God’s sake. Either way, you’re going to have to be fine with Ben being around because he’s not going anywhere.”

“I’m not living here with that man in the house. I’m going back to school!”   
  
Rey turned away, stomping up the stairs to get her trunk ready to leave and never return. She would stay there until she graduated and then move away to college far, far away from Ben and her mother.

“You aren’t going back to school until September,” her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. “You will stay here and get to know your stepdad. He moves in next week. I’m so tired of dealing with your dramatics, Reylinne. Get yourself together and stop being a child.”   
  
Her mother’s words followed Rey into her room as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Her own mother believed a man she barely knew over her own daughter. Rey was still in shock as she clutched at the clasp of the necklace and tried to take it off without breaking it. The necklace was a gift from her father when she turned 12 years old, and Ben had ruined it by making the piece of jewelry into a repulsive memory. She all but ripped it off and placed it back into the case it came with. Rey sank into her bed and muffled her cries with a pillow. How was she going to live with this man all summer? If he was this bold on day one, what else would he try? Her mother didn’t even trust her anymore. If Rey hadn’t felt alone at home before, she definitely did now.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Mine

 

 

Rey’s nightmares consisted of Ben.

She felt his touch everywhere; on her thighs, her neck, her breasts, and the apex of her hips. His fingers burned her skin and left her hot and needy for more. Her body betrayed her mind, the undeniable pleasure of his caress disgusting her to the core. She woke up constantly, tossing and turning as her mind fought her body.

Eventually, she gave up on trying to sleep. Rey was a planner and this entire situation was unplanned, making her anxious and frustrated. It didn’t help that her mother truly believed Rey was being some dramatic freak and making things up for attention. She hated how her mother had made her feel tonight, and felt even worse about how Ben had made her feel. The truth was that even though he shouldn’t have touched her without her permission, especially since she was underaged as well as his wife’s daughter, there was a tiny part of Rey that admitted to actually liking the possessive way he had touched her.

Rey had promised her dad she wouldn’t have a boyfriend until she was eighteen, and she kept that promise until now. She had only ever kissed Finn on a dare back at Exeter, but it meant nothing. No one had ever touched her the way Ben had, and it left her wanting more. She was repulsed by her own thoughts, even though she knew this was her body’s natural reaction to physical affection.

When she got home, after she finished crying into her pillow, Rey peeled off her dress and undergarments and slipped into one of her short nightgowns. Her hand had trailed down her body, mimicking Ben’s touch at the restaurant. She imagined his hand going up higher than it had, fingers positioned at her center as she stroked herself through her lace panties. Her breathing was shallow as she moved the garment to the side to caress her folds. Her cunt was dripping wet, needy for fingers or cock. Rey lamented leaving her vibrator back at Exerter, but she hadn’t wanted her mom to find it among her things.

She rubbed the nub above her center and bit her lip to suppress her moan. Rey tried not to think of him, but she was unable to keep him away from her thoughts. She imagined him watching her do this, and she wondered if it would excite him. Would he take himself in his hand, and stroke his member at the same speed she was rubbing her clit? Would his mouth water when she entered her fingers into her pussy, imagining it was his cock instead? Would he finish on himself as she reached her climax, his cock spurting out his spend on his chest as she screamed out his name?

Rey fucked herself hard with her fingers and closed her eyes shut as she tried to imagine anything, anyone else but him, and failed. She came to the thought of him fucking her, his cock buried deep inside her cunt, pulsing as his seed filled her up to the brim.

After she came down from her orgasm, Rey ran to the bathroom and wash off. She was sweating, her fingers coated in her own juices and her mind a mess. How is it possible to be so attracted to someone and so repulsed by them at the same time? Rey hopped in the shower and quickly washed away her shame with water, stepping out only after she became pruny.  
  
Rey needed to get away from here. She would not spend another minute in Ben’s presence, not only to protect herself from any other physical interactions with him, but to also protect herself against any emotional trauma as well. He was her stepdad, and her mother would be heartbroken if she found out anything had happened between them.

Even though Rey warned her, she couldn’t help but pity her mother. She was lonely, and she thought she found someone who truly loved her even with all her flaws. Rey hoped her mother would eventually come to terms with the fact that she could find someone better than Ben. But until then, Rey was going to stay as far away from both of them as possible.

Her mother already told her that going back to Exerter wasn’t an option. Rey could call Rose, but she was probably asleep at this hour. Finn lived even farther away than Rose did, but Poe lived about twenty-five minutes away from her. She grabbed her phone and found his name, typing up a quick text.

_Hey, you up?_

Rey stared at the phone as she waited for Poe to respond. Five minutes later, her phone dinged.

_Yeah, what’s up?_

Oh, nothing. Just masturbating to the thought of her stepdad fucking her.

Rey replied. _I’m bored, wanna chill? ;)_

Poe had always been really flirty with her, but since she had made the promise to her dad, she ignored his advances, but tonight she was going to use his interest to her advantage.

He replied instantly. _Sure, I’ll pick you up._

Rey sighed in relief and texted him her address. After everything that had happened tonight, she was ready to go out and relax, maybe have a couple of beers. She had a fake ID—mostly everyone in Exerter had them, since Exerter was known for their dorm parties. Rey packed her fake ID and credit card into a clutch, as well as some cash for the bar.

She slipped on a strappy black dress that showed off her nearly nonexistent curves and painted her face with heavy makeup. Rey straightened her wavy hair, trying to make herself look as old as possible. She still looked seventeen, but she hoped the fake cleavage the dress made her have would convince the bartender otherwise.

Her phone dinged again, and it was Poe letting her know he was downstairs. Picking up her heels, she slowly inched the door open and hoped her mother was asleep and not working through the night.

Rey made her way down the stairs slowly, wincing at every creak the wood made under her toes. She peeked into the kitchen and saw her mom passed out on the counter with her laptop open, an empty glass of wine next to her. Rey suppressed a happy squeal as she made her way to the door, opening it and closing it gently behind her.

Poe was waiting for her in his white, orange striped BMW lovingly named BB8. She slipped on her heels and ran over to the passenger side of the vehicle, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before settling into her seat. He grinned at her, and Rey found herself instantly relaxing in his presence. She could imagine herself with him, but it would have to be in the future. Rey almost hoped he would wait until she was ready.

“So, where to?” Poe asked.

— —

The bar they went to was on the worst side of town. Rey agreed to it since Poe knew the bouncer and they wouldn’t have any problems getting in.

When they arrived, they didn’t make the line and the bouncer fist pumped Poe as he let them inside. Poe held her hand as he led them to the bar and ordered a whiskey for himself and a martini for Rey. The bartender asked for their IDs and Poe handed over the fakes confidently. The bartender nodded, and turned around to make them their drinks. They sat down on the bar as they waited, crowded by what seemed to be hundreds of people in a tiny bar. Two scantily clad girls danced on a stage, and Rey wrinkled her nose as they touched the patrons around them. _Gross_.

Poe caught her staring and laughed. “Rey, you’ve never seen strippers before?”

“Only in movies.” She turned to look at him. His smile was teasing.

“We should go put some dollars in their panties,” Poe suggested cheekily, and Rey hit him on the arm. He faked an ow and rubbed his arm as if she had actually hurt him.

The bartender handed them their drinks, and Rey gulped hers down quickly. It went down her throat like acid. The bar definitely didn’t have quality liquor.

“So, why did you have me pick you up and take you to the worst place in town?” Poe inquired, taking a swig of his whiskey.

“What if I just wanted a night of fun?” Rey smiled at him. She wasn’t going to tell him the truth, no matter how much he begged.

“You?” he scoffed. “Please, I’ve only ever seen you drink once and that was on a dare. You’re Miss Goody Two Shoes; a daddy’s girl.”

Rey’s face dropped at the mention of her dad. Poe realized his mistake afterwards, but Rey stopped him before he could apologize.

“It’s okay, you’re right,” Rey assured, taking another sip of her disgusting martini. “I am a daddy’s girl.”

The bartender came around and filled their drinks again, and the more they drank the more relaxed they became. They talked about school, about their friends, as well as their families. After a while, Rey decided to break the news to Poe about her stepdad.

“What?! No way! I can’t believe your mom got married without even telling you!”

“Yeah, I can’t believe it either,” Rey sighed, staring at the olive in her glass. “She told me tonight that she was glad she hadn’t invited me to the wedding, and that me coming home for the summer was a mistake.”

Poe’s eyes lit up with pity. “Oh, peanut…”

His arm came around her shoulder and he brought her into an awkward hug. He tucked her head under his chin and Rey felt him breathe into her hair.

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured. “If you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m always going to be there for you.” His hand tightened on her shoulder.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Rey felt safe in his arms. She let go of her glass to wrap her arms around him, almost sliding off the bar stool. He caught her before she fell, pulling her into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. He was warm and comfortable, but Rey couldn’t help but think of Ben embracing her instead.

At some point in the night, they moved over to the small dance floor at the bar. His hands were on her hips and her back was to him as they danced to the beat of the bass. He pressed against her and she would occasionally feel his hardness poke her behind.

She tried not to think about what he expected of her after they left, and she decided that she wouldn’t mind if her first time was with Poe. Sure, she would be breaking her promise to her dad, but she was only a few months away from turning eighteen and she had waited long enough.

Rey turned around to kiss his cheek and told him to meet her in the bathroom in a few minutes. He grinned and let go off her hips and she stumbled away, almost falling a few times on the way to the bathroom.

Rey looked at her reflection. She was a mess, but he wanted her and that was what mattered. Still, she tried her best to fix her hair in her drunk state. Her makeup was smudged in certain places, but she couldn’t be bothered to wipe it off.

Rey made her way into one of the stalls and wondered how Poe would know which one she was in. She bit the inside of her cheek as she pulled up her dress to take off her panties. It took her about three tries, but she finally got them off. She hooked them over the top of the door and pulled her dress back down. Poe would be here any minute.

She must have fallen asleep against the wall of the stall because the next thing she realized, the stall door was opening. Rey rubbed the sleep in her eyes away, her vision struggling to focus as the stall door closed behind the person who entered.

“Poe?” Rey mumbled and reached out to him.

Her hand met a broad chest that was definitely not Poe’s. Prickling with fear, she slowly raised her gaze and met a set of familiar dark eyes.

Ben tsked, wrapping his hand around her wrist, smiling. Her pulse pounded in her ears and she gaped up at him.

“No, sweetheart,” He murmured, “Just me.”

Rey panicked as she realized what was happening. She was drunk, but she wasn’t that drunk. _Where was Poe?_

“Ben, what are you doing here?” Rey demanded, trying to shove him away as far as possible in the tiny stall.

“You know why I’m here.” Ben smiled at her, his hand coming around her neck, and he squeezed the sides of her throat. His other hand brought the panties she had discarded up to her field of vision. “It seems as though you dropped these.”

Rey was having trouble breathing again and she didn’t know why. She snatched the panties from his hand, hiding them behind her. His free hand moved down to the hem of her dress, pulling it up ever so slightly. His grip on her throat eased as his fingers reached her center, dipping in between her folds. Ben growled as he felt the wetness of her pussy.

“Naughty girl—are you wet for me, or for _him_?” Ben spat out, his digit entering her suddenly.

Rey cried out and his hand tightened on her throat again. A second finger entered her, and he slowly fucked her with them as his thumb rubbed her clit mercilessly. Her pussy throbbed around his fingers, and a moan escaped her lips.

“Tell me, Rey: are you wet for daddy?” Ben asked, still fucking her with his fingers at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Rey felt like she was dying, and she grinded herself on his hand, desperate for more.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he chastised, removing his fingers from her center. She wanted to scream. “Daddy will only let you cum if you tell him who’s cunt this belongs to.”

Rey’s legs were weak, her slick dripping down her thighs. She rubbed her thighs together for friction, but she wouldn’t be able to cum without his touch.

“Please, let me cum,” Rey begged, shoving her hips towards his hand. He pulled back from her and she could’ve cried.

“Tell me your cunt belongs to me, and me only and I’ll make you cum, sweetheart,” Ben said, the hand at her neck moving up into her hair. His fingers grasped on to the strands of her hair and pulled until she cried out.

“My pussy belongs to you! Ah— please let me cum!” Rey screamed, not caring who heard her.

Ben grinned at her and moved his other hand over her center again, barely touching her. “Please, _what_?”

Rey’s bottom lip trembled. “Please, daddy?”

His fingers entered her abruptly then, fucking her hard like she wanted. She gasped and moaned and screamed and yelled out many obscenities. Ben pushed her over the peak and her orgasm overcame her, and as her legs failed her, he gripped her hips hard to steady her. Her pussy came around his fingers, her juices dripping down and covering his hand.

He lazily stroked her as she came down from her orgasm, her body mush as she slumped against him. Ben’s fingers slipped out of her center, and he licked his hands cleaned and sighed happily at her taste.

He shoved her out of the stall and picked her up bridal style. Rey looked up at him and the last thing she saw were his dark eyes glancing down at her as they left the bathroom.

— —

“Where are we going? Where is Poe?” Rey grumbled from the front seat of the Porsche, Ben’s Porsche. How the hell did she get there?

“Poe is on his way home, feeling defeated that he didn’t get to deflower you,” Ben responded, his voice oddly cheerful.

Rey rolled over to look out the window, ignoring him. She tapped at her hips, looking for her phone.

“I’ve got it, Rey,” Ben added, tapping his side pocket with a smirk, “Can’t have my stepdaughter making any more horrible decisions tonight.”

She groaned and inwardly kicked herself for getting into this situation. Surely he was taking her home to get her busted by her mom. That’s just what she needed after her peaceful homecoming. Her eyes shifted to the surroundings, suddenly realizing they were not heading in the direction toward the house.

“Where are we going? Take me home!” she demanded, the after effects of the alcohol still slurring her speech.

“We’re going to my townhome. There’s no way I’m taking you home like this. Your mother has her big client proposal trip tomorrow. You aren’t going to ruin this for her because you wanted to get laid. You’re seventeen, Rey, what were you thinking?”

Rey rolled her eyes at Ben’s attempt to lecture her. As much as he wanted to play stepfather, she wouldn’t allow herself to be reprimanded by him.

“You’re just mad I won’t sleep with you, you creep!”

“You’re drunk—you don’t remember a thing,” He remarked, a smile dancing on the edge of his lips.

Ben was right—Rey couldn’t really remember what had happened. Everything was blurred in her mind. Something had happened, she just didn’t know what. She couldn’t accuse him of something without knowing what he did. Rey tried to force her memory to return to her, but failed miserably.

Eventually, she grew tired again and fell asleep to the sound of his deep voice humming to the sound of the classical music playing on the stereo.

— —

Rey breathed in deeply, the smell of pine and vanilla invading her nostrils. She felt her body slowly come back to reality as the soft sheets beneath her shifted with each move. She slowly opened her eyes and a splitting headache rushed through her temples.

“Ugh… ow,” she groaned, clutching the pillow.

The alarm clock next to her glared 5:40 am in red numbers. Rey tried to clear the fog from her mind as she combed through the memories of the night before. The nightmare, the car ride with Poe, the bar, and… oh god. She remembered seeing her stepdad there. In the stall. She remembered calling him daddy, but why? She would never call him that. He wasn’t her father or even close to it.

She sat up quickly when she realized she wasn’t in her room. Rey looked at her surroundings to see a neat and spacious room with a large bed, desk, nightstand, closet door in the far corner, and a bathroom across the room. A laptop sat on the desk, unopened. She ran her hand through the sheets she was laying on and bile crept up her throat as she recognized the scent and added up the memories from the night before.

Rey threw the sheets off of her and stumbled to the bathroom and fell onto the toilet before all of the alcohol from the night before came up. She threw up several times and dry heaved. Dizziness caused tears to fall and she wiped them as panic began to take the place of her drunken stupor. Was she at Ben’s house? Did he take her home? What did he do to her?

Her thoughts drifted to the nightmare she had. She clenched her thighs together to feel wetness between them. Sobs escaped her as she clutched the toilet and tried to catch her breath.

“Hey there, sweetheart. I see you’re awake.”

Rey stilled as Ben approached. What the hell happened last night? She curled her legs beneath her and tried to move but the room was still spinning.

Ben walked up to her and bent down to her level as he grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him. His thumb wiped the tears from her eyes and he tilted his head at her. Rey just wanted to forget this ever happened and go home.

“Please, just take me home,” she choked out.

Sniffling, Rey tried to shift away, but his grasp was too tight, and she was too tired and dizzy to continue fighting it. Ben tsked at her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap.

“Rey, you’re too sick to go home,” He murmured into her hair. “Veronica will freak out if she sees you like this. Let me at least clean you up a little. After you sleep some more, I’ll take you home, okay?”

Too weak and queasy to respond, Rey let him pick her up and take her back to his bed. She felt a warm washcloth on her face and a hand in her hair as he cleaned the leftover vomit from her chin. When he walked away, she stared at the popcorn on the ceiling and the dizziness made the patterns shift and twirl. Feeling like she was going to be sick again, Rey closed her eyes.

Ben came back with a glass of water and she sat up slowly to take it from him. As much as she didn’t want to be here, she was parched from her hangover. She took large gulps, her eyes following Ben’s every move as he sat down beside her and began stroking her hair. Rey quickly swallowed the rest of the water and handed the cup back to him before shifting away to put space between them.

“Still so shy after everything we’ve done, sweetheart,” Ben sighed, twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers. “It’s cute.”

Everything they did? What was he talking about? A bathroom stall flashed before her eyes, like lightning. Rey couldn’t piece it together, and she was starting to feel anxious.

“What did you do to me?” She demanded, feeling as if the water was going to come right back up.

Ben smirked and got into the bed beside her. Her breathing began to pick up with each movement as he got closer to her. His dark eyes stayed on her as he slowly pushed her down on the bed to lay beside him as he leaned over her. His hand reached out to stroke her face, and Rey was hypnotized by his aroma and his dark, piercing eyes.

“Shh, little one,” He cooed, his fingers stroking her chest gently, as if he was afraid she would break. “What makes you think we did anything? Mommy wouldn’t be too happy about that, would she? Why don’t you get some sleep? When you wake up, we’ll go home. Tonight will be our little secret.”

Ben smiled at her, and Rey felt like he was a predator, and she was his prey. She fought to stay awake, but her body went limp underneath him. She swore she heard him whispering to her as she began to drift off.

“I’ve been waiting for you for so long and now I finally have you. You’re mine, Rey Niima.”

 


	4. Netflix and Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Superrrr non-con at the end. Don’t like it, don’t read after “I’m glad you think so, Rey” although the dialogue in this scene is important so idk man 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading 4.7k words of filth as much as we enjoyed writing it
> 
> Kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, and COMMENTS make us write faster so 
> 
> \- Karrow

Rey awoke to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes and hoped to see her dog at the foot of her bed and her soft lush blankets, but she quickly realized she was still living the nightmare.

Memories came to her in pieces and there were huge chunks of time that were missing from the evening before. She knew she was at Ben’s townhome and that he had cleaned her up, but what else happened last night?

Rey threw the blankets off of her in a panic and stood up slowly from the bed. The room wasn’t spinning anymore but she still felt dizzy. She heard the sound of a TV coming from outside of the room, so she figured Ben was distracted enough for her to snoop around the room.

She spied his wallet on the desk near his laptop. Opening it, Rey searched and pulled out his license and held it out before her. He looked innocent enough in his picture and she recognized the home address as an affluent townhome community. She assumed that’s where she was currently. She found his date of birth and paled. 34? Her mom was almost 10 years older than him! Rey heard shuffling in the other room and quickly dropped the wallet back on the desk just as Ben opened the door.

“Good, you’re awake,” he said, smiling at her. “Let’s get ready and get you home. Your mother’s flight just left. I’ll explain my phone call to her on the way. She gave me a lot of instructions for taking care of you while she’s in Chicago.”

Rey grimaced as she began to look around for her shoes and bag. She tried not to think about how much it hurt her that her mother left her alone with a man she barely knew.

On the ride back home, Ben told Rey of her mother’s expectations of them both while she was away. Rey was to go to her equestrian lessons, with Ben dropping her off and picking her up. She also needed to clear some space in the house so that Ben could move his things in throughout the week, which meant he was going to be around more often. Rey remained silent as he spoke, hoping Rose’s parents would be okay with her staying a few days over their house so she didn’t have to deal with any of this bullshit.

As they came up to the driveway, she got out of the car before he could properly park. His goodbye was cut off by the slamming of the door and Rey practically ran into her house and locked the door behind her.

The next twenty-four hours involved lots of pacing and brainstorming. She’d asked him multiple times on the way home what had happened and he had the same story each time. She was partying with Poe, Ben happened to have been at the same bar, he saw Poe on Rey and he pulled him off of her and then she passed out. Rey didn’t think it was a total coincidence that Ben happened to have been at the same place and time as her and Poe. Maybe he had followed them, but why?

Ben was being overly protective of her. Maybe he was trying to prove to her that he could be a fatherly figure. Rey wasn’t interested. Her mother may have replaced her husband, but Rey was never going to replace her father.

She defiantly hung the frame of her family back up, smirking as she thought about the look on Ben’s face when he sees it. He’s an intruder here, a parasite that slipped into her mother’s life that feeds on her loneliness for his own personal gain. Rey was going to figure out what exactly he expects to get out of his marriage with her mother, whether he liked it or not.

The following day, Ben arrived at exactly 10:30am to pick her up for equestrian lessons. Rey dressed in typical horse riding attire: tight white breeches, a double breasted coat, and long boots. She watched him as she walked towards the Porsche, but he didn’t look up from his phone. Ben glanced up as she entered the car, slamming the door shut behind her.

“Good morning sunshine, ready for a day of riding?” Ben asked, and Rey saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye as she buckled her seat belt.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re planning, Ben.”

He tilted his head to the side and looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question. “Just what are you accusing me of?”

“You’re thirty-four. My mother is ten years older than you. What could you possibly want from her other than money?” Rey sneered, staring him down and hoping she looked menacing enough to get him to finally admit it.

Ben laughed softly and placed his hand on her knee. Rey tried to brush it off but he gripped her thigh hard enough to bruise.

“I’m not after Veronica’s money, sweetheart,” he said. “I’m sitting on a large inheritance myself. I don’t need her Partner earnings.” His hand traveled up her thigh like it had at the restaurant. “Why is it so hard to believe that I actually love your mother, hm?”

Half of her wanted to rip his hand off her thigh and the other half wanted his hand to go higher. She had trouble breathing again, and her pulse beat faster as his hand moved up and down her thigh as if to comfort her.

“Because you’re—” Rey started, forcing his hand off her and moving away from him in her seat. “—sexually harassing her daughter!”

Ben slammed on the brakes suddenly in the middle of the road, and several cars honked behind him. He ignored them and glared at her as his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

“How dare you accuse me of something like that!” he spat. “All I’ve ever done is shown you affection. I don’t have any children so I just wanted to shower you with love to the best of my ability as if you were my own.”

“Is that what that was at dinner the other night? And right now? _Affection_?”

Ben took a deep breath and started driving again. “Rey, I only put my hand on your knee like I did just now. You’re making an innocent gesture into something it’s not.”

“But your hand went higher than my knee!” she accused. “You touched my panties!”

“It slipped—I’m so sorry you took it something else.” He patted her knee, careful not to go any higher this time, and spoke in a gentle tone. “Maybe you wanted it to be something more, but it’s not. You know that wouldn’t be appropriate for me to do that, sweetheart. I love your mom and I see you as my daughter.”

“Whatever,” she muttered, staring out of the window.

Ben smiled in victory and turned his eyes to the road again.

Shortly after their fight, they arrived at the club and Rey marched into the main lobby where Ben lightly grabbed her arm.

“Rey, there’s someone I want you to meet before your lessons,” he said.

Before she could protest, he steered her around to face an older woman walking up towards them. Rey recognized her as Leia Organa, one of the board members of the bank her mother worked at and a member of the club.

“Well hello there, Reylinne! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you out here riding at the club! How are you? How’s Exeter?” Leia prattled as she Rey into a hug.

Rey smiled politely and assured her everything was going well, still confused as to why she was being introduced to a woman she already knew.

“Well, Mom, we can’t keep this little rider away from her horses too long,” Ben joked.

Rey turned around and shot him a look of complete confusion. “Mom?” she echoed.

Ben smirked and leaned his tall frame over hers to whisper into her ear. “Yes, Rey, that is my mother. She goes by her maiden name. Now be nice to your new grandmother.”

Rey had to physically suppress the scowl that threatened to grace her face. Leia looked at her with a beaming smile as she took her hand.

“Isn’t this exciting, Rey? We are going to be the best of friends. I’ve always wanted a talented granddaughter and here you are! I didn’t even have to change any diapers!” Leia teased and Rey forced a smile on her face. She wanted the floor to open up and eat her, but she thought of something better.

“Yes, well there is something you should know about your son, _grandma_ ,” Rey remarked, shooting a nasty look at Ben.

Leia’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her son. “What? My precious Ben—he hasn’t done anything, has he?”

Ben smiled and shook his head, looking down at Rey. The smugness on his face screamed nice try.

“Not a single thing. She’s still getting used to having a father figure again.” He laughed and grabbed Rey’s arm, pulling her in the direction of the stables. “We really should get going—I don’t want her to be late for her lessons. I’ll catch up with you after I drop her off.”

He cut Rey off before she could say goodbye to Leia. She awkwardly waved at her as she let Ben pull on her arm.

Once they arrived at the stables, he pushed her against a wall near the riding equipment and enclosed her with his large arms, his tall frame dwarfing her.

“First your mother and now your grandmother? Do you ever tire of manipulating those around you, sweetheart? Keep playing this game with me and I promise, you’ll _lose_.”

Rey turned her head away from him and wished she could go through the wall as she felt his hot breath on her face, the smell of mint and coffee overwhelming her nose.

“I promise if you don’t get the fuck away from me, I’m going to scream loud enough that every person in a hundred yard radius will come running.” She glared at him through her lashes.

Ben smirked and stroked her face gently before releasing her of the cage of his arms, standing back up to his full height. “Well then, we’ll just have to continue this conversation later, won’t we? Enjoy your lessons, sweetheart.”

He turned on his heels and left her, and she waited until he disappeared from her view before sighing in relief. Rey wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was afraid of him. She would confront him without fear, until the day she would be finally rid of him. Rey hoped that somehow, she would be able to prove to her mother how much of an asshole Ben really is.

_But how?_

Collecting her riding equipment, she strapped on a helmet and prepared to ride. The stable attendants prepared her a beautiful mare, and Rey eased up on to the saddle without difficulty. She had been riding horses since she was seven, and had developed a love for the sport. Her mother insisted on lessons for competition, but Rey didn’t ride to win trophies. She rode for the wind in her hair, the thunder beneath her feet, and the soaring of her heart.

She pulled on the reins and clicked her tongue, and the horse obeyed her command. They left the stables and trotted to the field. The track comprised of several different fences, and Rey approached a cross rail to test the mare’s jumping ability. As the mare easily jumped over the first obstacle, Rey started brainstorming. There had to be a way to prove to her mother that there was something wrong with Ben.

Rey knew that her mother wouldn’t believe her without evidence, but since Ben usually did weird things when they were completely alone, there was no way she could convince her mom that he had done anything. She had to be able to get him on tape. If Rey was able to get him to say or do something to her, and show it to her mom… Her mom would _have_ to believe her! She would divorce him, and Rey could live the rest of her life peacefully knowing she would never have to see him again. He was a paradox to her; she was completely revolted by him, yet craved his touch on her skin. He was seventeen years older than her! _And_ she was underaged! Ben had no business even _looking_ at her a certain way. If she could prove to her mother that Ben was not interested in a _fatherly_ relationship with Rey, it would be over for him. Her mother could stay lonely forever. At this point, Rey didn’t care anymore. She just wanted Ben _gone_.

The riding instructor met her shortly, mounted on a horse. They both did a few fences together, and Rey felt happier in this moment than she had these past two days. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ben watching her. He was standing next to his mother, and they were talking but Rey was too far to make out any words. Leia looked up at her son as if he made the sun rise in the east and sets in the west. Bitterly, Rey wondered what it would be like to have a mother who actually cared about her.

After two hours of lessons, they finished up the last few rounds and headed with their horses back to the stables. Rey was still exhausted from her escapade two nights ago, her stomach still queasy from all the alcohol she had drank. She was ready to go home, relax in a bubble bath, and maybe watch some Netflix. Leaving the mare back in her housing unit, Rey removed her helmet and hung it on a nearby hook. She left her gloves with a stable attendant and walked back to the clubhouse to find Ben.

Arriving at the clubhouse, the doorman handed her a glass of lemon water and she gulped it down and handed the glass back. Her eyes searched everywhere for her stepdad, but he was nowhere to be found. Ben left her stranded here! Irritated, she pulled out her phone to call an Uber, but noticed she had an unread text message.

 _Daddy_  
**Text Message**  
**35 minutes ago**

 _If I don’t come back by the time your lessons finish, please wait for me in the foyer. I won’t be gone long._ ❤️

 _Gross_. Rey shuddered and changed his name to _Ben_ on her phone. He must’ve installed his number in her contacts while she was asleep at his townhome. She put her phone back in her pocket and made her way to the foyer to wait for Ben.

While out riding, Rey decided on a plan to get rid of him. Her mother was to return the day after tomorrow, so she had to set him up tomorrow night after her lessons. Ben seemed to have been pissed off over her hanging out with Poe, and it gave Rey a brilliant idea. She was going to invite all of her friends over, as well as their friends, and the friends of their friends, and throw a party at her house. Rey figured it would be enough to piss off Ben enough to do something stupid again, and she’ll set up a camcorder to tape the whole thing.

Pleased with her plan, she group texted her friends about her party tomorrow night. They all agreed, deciding on who was to bring what, as well as the people they’d invite. Rey deleted the messages as she saw Ben’s Porsche drive up the clubhouse’s entrance. She didn’t want him to ruin her plans before they even happened. Rey approached the car and slid into the passenger seat, glaring at Ben as she put on her seatbelt.

“Did you miss me?” Ben asked cheekily, biting the inside of his cheek to suppress a smile.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t come back,” she snipped, leaning her head against the window. Rey didn’t want to fight with him anymore, she just wanted to go home.

“And leave you behind? _Never_.”

She scoffed, sparing a glance at him. “You left anyways. Where _did_ you go?”

“I had to retrieve a few things for some plans I have tonight.”

Rey hoped the _plans_ didn’t involve her. The last thing she needed was him in her house while she was taking a bath.

“Going anywhere special?” she asked, not particularly caring as long as it didn’t involve her.

Ben took his hand off the steering wheel to pat her knee, his touch lasting only a second. She recoiled instinctively, curling into a ball in the passenger seat.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Daddy is going to take care of you tonight while mommy is away.”

— —

The rest of the car ride was silent. Rey remained curled in her seat until they arrived at her house. She got out of the car quickly and stormed up to her room, locking the door before jumping into the shower. Ben obviously planned on staying the night, so she had to be more cautious about her privacy.

Rey washed off the sweat that had collected on her skin during her training session, the water nearly boiling as she scrubbed. She just needed to get through two more days, and he would be gone from her life for good. Tonight, Rey would hide in her room until he left tomorrow. She wasn’t a child and she could take care of herself.

Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten today. Toweling off quickly and dressing in her ugliest pajamas, Rey made her way downstairs to find food. Ben was nowhere to be found, but his wallet, phone, and keys were on the counter.

Rey heard water running from the master bath downstairs, and figured he would be occupied for a while. She picked up his phone, hoping he was stupid enough to not have a password. On the home screen, he had several unread messages.

 _Veronica Solo_  
**2 Text Messages**

 _Dr. Armitage Hux_  
**3 Text Messages**

His phone was in fact password protected, but Rey tried to unlock it anyways. It was a three number code. She typed a few guesses.

_123_

_321_

_420_

They were all wrong and she had to wait a minute for the phone to let her attempt unlocking again. Rey’s heart thundered in her chest when she heard the water stop running. Fingers trembling, she tried one last time.

_739_

The phone unlocked, and she dropped it from her hand as if it had burned her. Rey stared at it for a long time before picking it up again, scrambling to read the texts before Ben came out of the bathroom. She checked her mother’s messages first.

_Veronica_  
**Just give her some space, Ben. I’m sure she’ll come around.**

_Ben_  
**She hates me, I can’t believe she accused me of trying to molest her.**

 _Ben_  
**Maybe I shouldn’t move in until she’s ready.**

_Veronica_  
**She’ll never be ready, Ben. Please… It’s us now. Don’t worry about Rey. She’s going back to school in September, and next year she’ll be off to college. She’s not going to be around a lot, don’t you see? It doesn’t matter how she feels about you. The only thing that matters is how we feel for each other.** ❤️

 _Ben_  
**You’re right. I just wish that she would come to love me eventually… like a father.**

  
The next messages were unread.

 _Veronica_  
**Rey saw the world through her father’s eyes, Ben.**

 _Veronica_  
**You’ll never be able to replace him in her heart.**

Rey trembled as she read the messages between Ben and her mom. The fact that Ben wanted Rey to love him was just disturbing. He barely knew her, and she barely knew him. Rey exited out of his texts with her mother, moving on to his texts with Dr. Armitage. The thread had no message history except for the three new texts he had received.

 _Dr. Armitage Hux_  
**Careful, Ben.**

 _Dr. Armitage Hux_  
**Ketamine is extremely potent.**

 _Dr. Armitage Hux_  
**Please respond that you understand.**

Rey read the texts over and over, not understanding. Was Ben on some sort of medication, maybe? She opened Google to look up the word _ketamine_ but before the results popped up, Ben walked into the kitchen.

His hair was still wet from the shower, and he was shirtless and wore low riding plaid pajama bottoms. He glanced down at his phone in her hands and she abruptly dropped it back on the counter, her hands folding behind her back. A smirk edged on the corner of his lips.

“Naughty girl. What were you doing playing with daddy’s phone?” Ben strode over to her, forcing her to back into the kitchen sink and he loomed over her.

“I was just looki—checking the time!” Rey lied, very badly. “My phone died.” She didn’t feel guilty for snooping since he had somehow unlocked her phone without permission as well.

Ben tsked, picking up his phone and sliding it in the pocket of his pants. “Of course, sweetheart.” He curled a strand of her hair behind her ear, and his gentle touch made her shudder. “Why don’t you go sit on the couch and watch some TV while daddy makes you dinner?”

“Um, I’m not hungry—“ Her stomach grumbled again, calling her out on the lie.

Ben smiled at her and turned to the stove, firing it up.

Defeated, Rey did what she was told and curled up on the couch. She browsed Netflix for something new to watch, eventually picking a random horror movie. Ben came into the room halfway into the movie, holding a bowl of macaroni and cheese.

“Why did it take you an hour to make macaroni and cheese?” Rey looked up at him suspiciously.

Ben said nothing as he sat on the couch next to her and stirred the pasta in its bowl. Scooping a reasonable amount into a spoon, he brought it to her lips.

She recoiled from it. “I’m fully capable of feeding myself, thank you.”

He sighed and dropped the spoon back into the bowl. “Sorry, I just wanted to do a good job at taking care of you.”

Rey rolled her eyes at him, taking the bowl from his hands and shoving the spoon of pasta into her mouth. It wasn’t the best mac and cheese in the world, but it was pretty good. It had a bitter under taste, but she figured it was probably from him experimenting with too many spices. She couldn’t imagine him ever needing to cook for anyone before.

“I’m seventeen, not seven,” Rey muttered. “You’re.. doing a great job at taking care of me.” She said the lie through gritted teeth and continued to shove the pasta down her throat.

Ben watched her eat every last bite, smiling.

“I’m glad you think so, Rey.”

— —

The movie eventually ended, and Ben put on whatever he wanted to watch. Rey wasn’t really paying attention anymore. Her stomach was full from the macaroni and cheese she had eaten.

At some point after she finished eating, Ben positioned her between his legs on the sofa. Her back was to his bare chest, and his large arms wrapped around her under her breasts. His chin rested on the top of her head, and she could feel him breathing into her hair. Rey was too comfortable to move.

His thumb caressed the underside of her breast and it made her skin shiver with goosebumps. She felt something hard against the small of her back, but she was too tired to figure out which body part of his was poking her so much.

“Rey, don’t you remember me?” Ben whispered into her hair, but she didn’t understand the words.

She wanted to ask what he was talking about but her mouth refused to move.

“Two years ago, at the club… You were there. It was the first time I saw you.”

His hand trailed down to her waist, pulling up her shirt gently. He found her pert nipple and pinched it gently, and she moaned at the sensation as wetness pooled in her panties.

“It was the summer. You were playing tennis in this… little white skirt. You had your hair up in pigtails. I watched you play, and your titties bounced up and down like this—“

Ben’s hands gripped her breasts, jiggling them as he pinched both pink peaks between his fingers. It felt good.

“I wanted to go up to you, throw you over my shoulder and find somewhere to have my way with you… You were fifteen, but I wanted to fuck you so bad.”

He moved down her stomach and lifted the waistband of her pajamas as his hand inched closer to her center. Ben spread apart her folds with his fingers and stroked her pussy and it felt _amazing_.

“I wanted to fuck this little cunt of yours. I wanted to be your first, your last, your only. I fell for you in that moment; your honey skin, the freckles on your cheeks, and the way you laughed.”

Ben slipped a digit inside of her without resistance. Rey was dripping wet, her slick coating her slit. He added a second finger and slowly thrusted them in and out of her.

“God, I loved you. I still love you. I went to the club every day for the rest of the summer, greedy for glimpses of you. I was so afraid to go up to you and talk to you.”

Rey moaned as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. His thumb found her clit, rubbing it as her pussy throbbed from his ministrations.

“You were sunshine and I was darkness. I was unworthy to be in your presence. You were good and innocent and I was evil and corrupt. You went back to school and I spent months thinking about only you, Rey.”

She had no idea what he was talking about but his fingers felt so good. Rey grinded her hips up against his hand, whimpering for more.

“You used to come home for the holidays, but you stopped. I wondered if maybe you had caught on to me, and that you were afraid of coming home because of me. I grew desperate. I asked your mother out for coffee just to see if she would talk about you.”

Ben started thrusting his fingers faster and grinded the palm of his hand against her clit. Her cunt throbbed around his fingers, her inside walls sucking his fingers in. She cried out, begging for release.

“For some reason, Veronica seemed to think I had developed an interest in her. It was a ridiculous, seeing as though I spoke about meeting you the entire time we spent together. I used her feelings for me to my advantage, realizing that getting close to your mother would make me achieve my ultimate goal of being with you.”

Rey came suddenly, screaming incoherently as his fingers continued to fuck her during her orgasm. He kissed the top of her head as she came back down from heaven, her breathing erratic as she slumped against his chest.

“She was so desperate for affection. It was easy to convince her to marry me, and it was even easier to convince her to demand you come home for the summer.”

Ben pulled his hand away from her, bringing his fingers up to his lips to taste her. He moaned at her taste, savoring every drop of the wetness encoating his hand.

“And now, we’ll be together forever.” He sighed into her hair. “I love you so much, Rey.”

Rey struggled to look up at him. Her body felt like mush after her orgasm. She didn’t remember what he had said as he touched her, the pleasure had been too much for her to concentrate on his words.

“Someday, you’ll want to do these things with daddy without help, but until then, we’ll play like this, okay?” Ben said to her as if she could reply.

His hand turned her chin up to look at him, and he bent his head down to gently press his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply, and she tasted herself on his lips. Pulling back from her, he smiled and stroked her cheek.

“Someday, you’ll love daddy back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t guess it, 739 is Rey in numbers. Rey is a smart cookie, don’t mess with her! Except for drugs,.. she’s not smart when it comes to drugs. Anyways, don’t forget to comment down below~


	5. Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good evening everyone, we’re back on our bullshit with another chapter. thanks again for all your kudos, bookmarks, and comments. we love and appreciate every single one of them!  
> \- AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski
> 
> hey, this chapter would’ve come out sooner if I hadn’t gotten blackout drunk yesterday for research purposes. and yes, it is entirely possible to not remember ANYTHING after drinking enough. i don’t remember shit lmao. enjoy this filth  
> \- Karrow
> 
> this chapter, like all chapters, was beta’d by MalevolentReverie!

Rey woke up the next morning feeling groggy and drowsy, as if she could sleep the day away. Her lessons had utterly exhausted her; she must’ve passed out after dinner. She stretched in bed, trying to find the will to leave her warm sheets. Today was the day of the party, and she could almost taste the sweet victory. All Rey had to do was catch Ben out of line on video, and he would be gone from her life for good.

Still, a weird feeling presented itself in her gut as she realized that the last thing she remembered was watching Netflix and eating dinner with Ben. Confusion swept over Rey, wondering why she didn’t remember getting in bed. Did he take her up here or did she go by herself? Rey shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was freaking out for no reason. As she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes filled the air.

In the kitchen, Ben stood in lounge pants and a t-shirt with a spatula in one hand, flipping pancakes on the griddle. He was humming a tune she couldn’t place and she cleared her throat to get his attention. Ben turned and flashed her a smile.

“Look who decided to join me for breakfast!” he crowed. “Good morning, sweetheart. Hungry?”

Rey smiled tightly and walked over to the coffee pot that had a fresh brew waiting for her. She grabbed a mug and filled it to the brim, skipping the sugar and cream. As much as she didn’t want to eat anything he made her, she was feeling more hungry than usual.

Ben flipped two pancakes on a plate and handed it to Rey. She took it from him without a word and sat down at the bar. He served himself and joined her. Rey grabbed the syrup on the table and poured a generous amount on her pancakes.

“Do you need more syrup?” Ben teased.

Rey rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. Ben reached over with this fork and took a bite off of her plate.

“Mmm; sweet—just like you,” he said with a wink.

Repulsed by him, Rey pushed her plate away and nursed her coffee instead. She hoped he would leave her alone so that she could plan for tonight.

“So, how did I get to my bed last night?” she asked, changing the subject.

“You were exhausted after the movie and went upstairs,” Ben replied between bites. “Why?”

“I don’t remember that.”

“Like I said, you were exhausted. Now, finish eating your pancakes by the time I get dressed so we aren’t late.” He went to the sink to wash his plate.

Rey grimaced as she finished her coffee and grabbed her fork. In between shoveling forced bites down her throat, Rey schemed on where she could hide the camcorder and how she could catch Ben in the act. She could hide it in her room. He would be pissed enough to try something in the privacy of her bedroom, so she could set up the camera behind a frame on her dresser. Rey was so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice him coming back into the kitchen, fully dressed.

“Why don’t you clean up your plate and then we can get going?” Ben said as he reached out a hand to wipe some stray syrup from her bottom lip. His thumb traced the outline of her lips before bringing it to his mouth.

Rey recoiled away from him and quickly grabbed her plate, taking it to the sink. As she cleaned, Rey felt Ben come up behind her, trapping her between him and the counter. She felt his hardness press into her bottom as he brushed her hair to the side, exposing her neck. Her breathing became shallow as his lips found her ear.

“Aren’t you going to say thank you to daddy for the breakfast he made you?” he murmured.

Rey unconsciously leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her. She knew the way he made her feel was wrong, but she couldn’t help the way her body reacted to him. Ben kissed her jaw softly and she melted into him.

He released her and she snapped out of his spell, rushing away from him to get ready for her lessons. Rey took the steps of the stairs two at a time, and locked herself in her room, leaning against the door as she tried to regulate her breathing.

 _Just one more day,_ she told herself. _One more day and he’ll be gone from your life for good._

— —

Her lessons went by fast and the car rides were silent. Ben kept his hand on Rey’s knee each time but she was picking her battles. She would have the last laugh after tonight. As he pulled into the driveway, he put the car in park and turned to her.

“Baby, I need to go by my townhome and pack up a few things. I may not be back until later tonight. I’ll text you when I’m on my way. Maybe we can watch another movie again?” A smile edged on the corner of his lips. “I feel like we really bonded last night.”

Rey smiled back at him and tried not to seem too excited. This was working out to her advantage.

“Sure!” she chirped, defining innocence. “Can I pick it out?”

“Of course. My baby girl can have whatever she wants.”

Ben leaned in and kissed her forehead. Rey stopped breathing until she was able to pull herself away and get out of the car, waving enthusiastically for good measure until he drove off. After texting her friends to come over early, she rushed to get ready and set up for her plan.

Rey needed to look good tonight if she was going to get him to make a move and catch it on camera. Rummaging through her closet, Rey picked out a white summer dress. She curled her hair and applied minimal makeup. Pleased with her look, she went downstairs to set up some snacks, opened her mother’s bar, and put on some music. As she waited for people to show, Rey went back upstairs to set up the camcorder on her dresser like she had originally planned. She hid it behind a frame to obscure it from view.

The doorbell rang and her friends arrived first—but soon people started piling into the house.

Rey put Rose on guest duty to make sure no one was trashing the house. Her mom was still coming home tomorrow, and Rey didn’t want her to find out that she had a party without her permission, even if it was for a good reason.

Rey was about two drinks in when she relaxed enough to dance with her friends. She flirted with Poe by the bar, thankful that he wasn’t mad at her for ditching him at the bar the other day. Her mind was still on the camcorder hidden in her bedroom, her anxiety rising as time went by. She drank a third and fourth glass of whatever concoction Poe had come up with, not wanting to lose her nerve before she was able to fully execute her plan.

At seven PM, Ben’s text was due any minute. Rey waited, sitting on a lounger by the staircase when Rose and Finn approached.

“Rey, this was such a good idea!” Rose said, sipping what was probably her sixth glass of rum and coke.

“Yeah, I’m glad we all get to spend some time together this summer!” Finn agreed.

Rey smiled at them and leaned back into her seat. If only she didn’t have to deal with her asshole stepdad, she could actually enjoy the party.

“I know! We’ll have to have many more! It’s not like my mother will be around. I just have to get rid of my stepdad first.” She frowned, staring down at her phone.

“Oh yeah,” Rose slurred, “I remember you texting me that you didn’t like him. I still can’t believe your mom got married while you were away!”

“Yeah, I can’t believe it either. I was going to ask you, could I stay with you for a few days? He’s going to be moving in this weekend and I’m just not ready to deal with it.”

“Of course! You know Mom and Dad love you! Plus Paige will be glad to see you too! It’ll be just like school!”

Rey’s phone twittered. She excused herself from her friends and walked over to a private corner to read Ben’s text.

_Ben_  
**On my way back, sweetheart. I’ll be there in 10. Why don’t you pick out a movie for us to watch and get in your PJ’s?**

_Game time._ Rey rushed to go find Poe. He was a key player in the next part of her plan. She found him by the liquor cabinet, fixing himself or someone else a drink.

“Poe, could I talk to you in private?” she asked with a smile.

Poe nodded a little too enthusiastically. “Lead the way, peanut.”

Rey held out her hand and he took it, intertwining their fingers as she led him to the foyer. Poe followed her, and she suddenly felt bad for using her friend like this. Rey had no doubt that any of her friends would deny her help, but she didn’t want to unnecessarily involve them. Plus, he probably assumed she was going to make it up to him for ditching her the other night.

Rey leaned into Poe, wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

“I’m sorry about the other night, Poe. I was so drunk, I don’t even remember what happened. Ben said he rescued me from you.” She giggled nervously, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.

Poe frowned at her. “Rescued you?”

“Yeah… He said we were both really drunk and you were getting really touchy so he took me home.”

“Rey… no,” Poe said with a frown. “I mean yeah, we were drunk, but you went to the bathroom to wait for me. By the time I went to meet up with you, I saw him as he was carrying you out. You were passed out.” He tightened his grip on her waist. “Rey, I never… I never touched you.”

Rey’s eyes widened in realization as the headlights of the Porsche shined through the window. If Ben hadn’t rescued her from Poe at a bar he just so happened to be at the same time she was, Ben had lied to her. So what exactly had happened?

She was so lost in thought, she almost missed the sound of the keys unlocking the door. Rey pulled Poe into an abrupt kiss. He hesitated to kiss her back for a few seconds, then his lips melted into hers. His tongue dipped into her mouth as the front door opened.

Rey slightly opened her eyes to see Ben standing still at the threshold. She pulled back from Poe then, turning to face Ben. He looked fucking pissed.

She smiled at him. “Welcome home, _daddy_.”

It didn’t take long for him to close the distance between himself and Poe. Rey was shoved to the side as Ben punched Poe in the face. They both fell down to the floor in a heaping mass, but Ben was a lot larger than Poe and had the upper hand. He drew back his fists and punched Poe repeatedly as Rey stood back and watched in horror as Ben mutilated her friend.

At some point, the music stopped and everyone came to see them fight. Some cheered, while others pulled out their phones to record Ben beating the shit out of Poe.

“I’ll fucking kill you, bitch!” Ben spat as he continued to punch Poe mercilessly. There was blood on his fists.

Rey snapped out of her reverie, running up to Ben and attempting to pull him off Poe.

“Stop!” she begged, “don’t hurt him!” She pulled on Ben’s shoulders as he continued beating his fists to Poe’s mangled face.

Ben snapped his head around to look at her and she flinched, backing away from him. He looked down at Poe, who had since passed out from the beating. Ben stood then, looming over Poe and admiring his work.

“If you _ever_ touch my daughter again, I’m putting you in a grave.”

— —

Everyone left not long after Ben stormed off to the bathroom to wash the blood off of his hands. Finn carried Poe to his car and Rose stayed behind to let Rey know that they were taking him to the hospital. Rey wanted to go with them, her conscience guilty about putting Poe in that situation in the first place, but she had a plan to fulfill—or else, it would’ve been for nothing.

Waving them goodbye at the threshold of the door, Rey watched her friends drive away. Filled with remorse, she asked everyone else to leave and to never speak of what they witnessed. It was a long shot, but she hoped they would heed her warning. She no longer knew what Ben was capable of.

As soon as the last of her guests left, Ben shut the door behind them and locked it. Rey took a breath as she realized the real show was about to begin.

“Well, that’s going to be a lawsuit,” she said bitterly.

Ben turned from the door slowly and looked at her, his dark eyes grazing over her body. Somehow, Poe’s blood had stained her white dress.

“That’s the least of your worries right now, sweetheart.”

His tone frightened her, but she met his gaze, unwilling to let him know that she was afraid.

“Oh, so you’re threatening me now, _daddy_?” Rey teased, forcing a smile.

Ben crossed the room in two strides and pulled her towards him, his hand coming up to to grip the nape of her neck. He tilted her head to the side like he had this morning, exposing her neck to him. His thumb pressed on the pulse of her neck as Rey fought hard to keep herself from trembling.

“No, baby girl,” he sighed. “I’m going to _punish_ you, like the little spoiled brat that you are.”

Ben suddenly picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as Rey thrashed to get down.

“Wait!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing?!”

Ben took the steps on the stairs two at a time. His hand held a tight grip on the inside of her thigh, and she shuddered as she felt him subtly brushing over her hot center.

They made it to her room and he sat on the bed, dropping her unceremoniously into his lap. Ben held her hands behind her back and lifted her dress up, a deep growl in his throat as he exposed her ass to him. He palmed a cheek, tugging her cotton panties.

“Ben, what are you—“ Rey started, but he pulled his hand back and slapped her buttcheek hard. It stung, and she screamed as she twisted in his lap, trying to get away from him.

“Hm, what do you think? I think a good spanking is due, you’ve been such a naughty girl lately.”

Ben gripped her wrists hard enough that Rey thought they would break under pressure as he pulled his other hand back and spanked her, again and again. Tears welled in her eyes from the pain, her skin throbbing where he keeps hitting her. Heat pooled in her abdomen, and the same sick, twisted part of her that was attracted to him enjoyed this. She rubbed her thighs together to relieve the ache in her pussy, and he stopped his assault on her ass when he noticed.

“Baby girl, are you enjoying this?” Ben teased, palming her cheek as it pulsed painfully.

Rey whimpered, her lashes wet with tears. She gasped as his hand caressed her center through her panties, his fingers pushing them aside as he spread her folds apart. He felt her hot slick and groaned, dipping his digit into her dripping pussy.

“God, baby, you’re so wet for daddy,” Ben sighed happily and pushed his finger into her, fucking her. Rey moaned as he thrust his finger in and out of her center excruciatingly slow, her pussy clenching around him.

He pulled out and pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing the nub as she panted, desperate for release. He brought her close to the precipice of an orgasm and stopped his ministrations suddenly.

“Ah - ah - ah,” Ben chastised as Rey tried to grind herself on to his hand and he pulled it away from her to grip her reddened cheek.

“Please,” Rey begged, hating this, hating him, and hating that he could make her feel this way. She was desperate for a release only he could give to her. This was wrong and she knew it, but it felt so right.

“Please,” she begged again. “Please, I need to cum.”

“Bad girls don’t get to cum,” Ben said as he spanked her ass again. “But I love hearing you beg, baby.”

“Please,” Rey whimpered and looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Please make me cum… daddy.”

Ben grinned wolfishly and peeled her panties off, throwing them over his shoulder. He moved her in his lap, making her face him and placed her legs on either side of his thighs. He adjusted his hard cock through his pants, and brought her center over it. Rey moaned as he brought her hips down to meet his, rubbing her pussy on his dick through the cloth of his pants.

“Make yourself cum on my cock, baby,” Ben demanded, gripping her ass hard as she moved her hips back and forth.

Rey put her hands on his shoulders as she bounced in his lap, rubbing her soaking cunt on Ben’s pants. The friction felt amazing, even with the fabric between them. She went faster and he held her, watching her intently as she did what she was told. Rey moaned with each stroke, her eyes rolling back as she brought herself closer to the edge. His hardened member felt amazing as she grinded her pussy against it, quickening her pace when she felt his cock throb under her. She came in seconds, screaming his name over and over as she was overcome with the euphoria of her orgasm.

When it subsided, Rey slumped against him as she tried to catch her breath. She had soaked his pants with the slick of her cum, but he held onto her tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go.

Ben hummed against her hair, pulling her with him as he laid back on the bed. They laid down with their arms wrapped around each other and their legs intertwined as Rey came down from her high. She sighed against him as he played with her hair, humming still. Eventually, her breathing returned to normal and her sanity came after.

“Can you uh… let me go?” Rey asked awkwardly, squirming in Ben’s arms.

He tightened his grip, pulling her closer to him. “No.” He the top of her head.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” she lied.

He sighed as he let her go, and Rey jumped out of his arms and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. _What the fuck just happened?_

Rey trembled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her dress was rumpled and wrinkled. She turned around and pulled her dress up to check her bottom. Her cheeks were red, the shape of his hand had formed an angry mark on both sides. She tentatively ran her hand over it, wincing at the stinging pain. Tears welled in her eyes and suddenly, she was crying again.

Rey wiped at her tears angrily, scratching her face as she succumbed to a panic attack. How was she supposed to show the tape to her mom now with the footage of her _enjoying_ what Ben had done to her? How was she supposed to explain that she enjoyed everything they did, and that he made her feel like no one else had before? Rey hated him, yet wanted him anyways.

She sunk to the floor and curled herself into a ball, the realization suddenly hitting her. Rey could no longer deny the way she felt about him. It was wrong and sick, which made her want him even more. And worst of all, Rey realized that she no longer wanted to get rid of him.

But she had to. She had to. Not only because what she did with Ben was wrong, but also because her mother shouldn’t be with someone who’s more interested in her daughter. Her mother deserved more than that, and Rey resolved to tell her about what she did with Ben. Surely her mother would understand it as a moment of weakness, for the sake of the plan—exposing Ben, but getting caught up in the moment of passion in the process.

Ben jiggled the door handle, his voice coming through the wood of the door.

“Rey, are you alright?”

She shook her head as if he could see her and remained in her fetal position. After tonight, she would never see him again and it scared her just as much as the thought of him staying in her life.

He pounded on the door, requesting Rey to open it immediately. She made no movement, and she heard him grow frustrated and leave. After he left the house, she would crawl into her bed and lay awake, dreading tomorrow.

Rey heard Ben return, meticulously moving the handle now. A few seconds later, he managed to open the door, and Rey felt stupid for forgetting there was a hidden master key for every room in the house. She looked up at him as he crouched and picked her up bridal style.

He headed towards the bed with her in his arms and tucked her in gently, but didn’t lay down beside her. His pants were still wet with her cum, and she looked away, a mortified blush creeping up to her cheeks.

Ben noticed, and a smirk edged on the corners of his lips. “Sweetheart, there’s no reason to feel embarrassed over what we did. Is that why you were crying in the bathroom?”

Rey shook her head, her bottom lip trembling as she willed away the tears in her eyes. She refused to cry in front of him.

“No, I just… I feel bad about my mom,” Rey explained. “This is wrong… you’re married to her. We shouldn’t have done that—“

Ben hushed her, stroking her cheek. “It’s okay, baby. She doesn’t have to know what we do while she’s away, it’ll be our little secret.”

Rey nodded, turning away from him. He sighed and brought the blankets over her, kissing her forehead before standing up from his position on her bed.

“Sleep now, sweetheart,” he cooed. “Daddy will take you somewhere fun tomorrow. How does that sound?”

She looked up at him, knowing that anything he has planned will ultimately be ruined by her mother kicking him out of their lives.

“Okay, daddy,” Rey responded, closing her eyes and letting her exhaustion overcome her.

Ben left silently as Rey succumbed to sleep. He plagued her dreams all night.


	6. Sangre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: non con again in this chapter, whoops  
> beta’d by MR herself! thanks cate <3  
> this is kinda late bc I started working again, AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski has had her part of this chapter written since like last Tuesday. this will probably be updated on a weekly basis now bc life. anyways, enjoyyyy 
> 
> \- Karrow

— — 

The light of a new day shined through the sheer curtains of her window, flooding her room with brightness. Rey squinted at it, wishing she had more time before her mother came home today and the inevitable happened. She still felt sticky between her legs, a haunting reminder of what she had done with Ben last night. After he had nearly killed Poe with his bare hands, Rey had expected for him to take advantage of her. She wasn’t intoxicated, but she did have a few drinks on her and wasn’t completely sober. Instead, what he had done was much worse—Ben had made her want him instead.

She was supposed to hate him. He was disgusting and repulsive for wanting her the way he did, yet the sound of her moaning to his touch the night before echoed in her mind on a loop. Eventually, Rey had enough and went to bathe away the memory of his touch. She showered in hot water and furiously scrubbed her entire body, wanting to rub it raw and erase the ghost of his fingers from her skin. A few tears escaped her eyes, her shame overcoming her as she cried. She still felt him everywhere.

When she was done, Rey turned off the shower. She heard the front door open and close downstairs and knew her mother was home. Rey still hadn’t thought about how she was going to break it to her mother. The footage was supposed to prove that Ben was the one that was advancing and coming onto her inappropriately, instead it looked like she was a slut trying to steal her mother’s husband away. The thought made her want to throw up. Her mother would never forgive her, but she would surely send Ben away for good, and that mean Rey would be free of him and his advances. He would be out of her life forever, and her mother would send her back to Exeter. That’s where she had wanted to stay all summer anyway.

Rey stepped out of the shower and toweled off, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top before hesitantly walking down the stairs. Her mother was in the kitchen, humming to herself as she unloaded all of her work gear onto the island. Rey hid around the corner and watched as her mother took a moment to admire her wedding ring, sighing happily as it glinted in the light. She looked truly happy.

Rey’s bottom lip trembled, realizing she couldn’t tell her mother just yet. Usually, she would have no problem upsetting her, but her mom looked genuinely happy, reminding her of what it had been like when her father was still alive and they were a little happy family. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Rey approached her mother and took a seat at the island in the kitchen. Veronica turned around and flashed Rey a big smile.

“Hello, darling. How was your week? Did you and Ben get to bond at all while I was gone?” she asked.

Rey inwardly gagged at the word _bond_.

“Yeah, it was alright, Mom. How was the trip?” Rey asked, changing the subject.

“Successful as always. Just closed a three million dollar deal for the Bank. I should be up for a Lead Partner promotion soon.”

Rey got some coffee as her mother prattled on about the deal itself when her phone dinged. It was a text from Ben. Her face flushed and she looked down to conceal it.

 _Ben_  
**Good Morning, baby girl. On my way in five to pick you up for your lessons.**

Rey left the text on read as she picked up her mug and stared intently at her mother, as if her story of cross-selling was the most interesting thing she had heard all morning. She took a sip, and her phone dinged again.

 _Ben_  
**Daddy has a special treat just for you after your lessons, so bring a nice little dress with you to change into. ;)**

Rey spit out her coffee and her mother stopped her story to stare at her in confusion. She started to panic and jput her phone down quickly without answering. Rey had played off the whole daddy thing last night in her attempt to gather her evidence, but now with her mother in front of her, it felt incredibly dirty.

 _Rey_  
**No thanks. I need to get home right after lessons.**

He answered almost instantly.

 _Ben_  
**Daddy doesn’t take no for an answer. Do you want to be punished again?**

Her heart dropped. She had to end this now. She needed to show her mother but the thought of showing her the video made her sick. Rey couldn’t bring herself to do it right now, not when her mother was so happy.

“Mom, can you take me to lessons today? Please?” Rey begged, desperate to prolong the inevitable.

“Rey, you know I can’t! Leia and I are going to brunch. Ben can take you.”

“Please, I want to spend time with you. You know, mother and daughter time!” Rey urged her mother following her mother as she walked towards the stairs. Ben was enroute so she didn’t have much time.

“Oh please, when have you ever wanted to go anywhere together? Don’t be silly, Rey. Your stepfather will take you and pick you up. I don’t have time for this.” Her mother quipped, halfway up the stars.

Tears brimmed her eyes and Rey realized she couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“I don’t want to go with Ben, he’s trying to sleep with me!” Rey blurted out.

Her mother stopped her movements and turned slowly to her, hand gripping the wooden rail of the stairs hard. “What?”

Rey’s bottom lip trembled and she choked on a sob. “Ben. He’s b-been coming onto me ever since I got h-home.”

“You had better be joking and even if you are, you are in so much trouble right now,” Veronica hissed at her.

“I have proof!” Rey exclaimed as she dashed up the stairs passed Veronica and ran towards her room, gesturing frantically at her mother to follow. “Come here! I’ll show you!”

Veronica stalked down the hallway, following Rey to her room. If looks could kill, Rey would be dead and buried. She tried not to look back at her livid mother as she pulled out the camcorder from its hiding place.

“Since I got home, he’s been touching me and saying inappropriate things to me. It started with my knee, then that night I went out with Poe, and he had pushed me up against the sink, and now—“

“Show me the proof, Reylinne,” her mother interrupted suddenly. “Now.”

Rey sniffled and turned on the camcorder, pressing the playback button, but nothing happened.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Rey whispered frantically as she pressed the button again and again, but the memory card was empty.

“Well? Where is this incriminating footage of my husband?” Veronica questioned, crossing her arms as she wait for Rey to explain herself.

Panicking, Rey kept pressing the button, hoping that the footage would magically appear, but it didn’t. There was nothing. She distinctly remembered hitting the record button before running down the stairs when her friends came. Where the hell was it? Her hands trembled as her mother ripped the camcorder from her grip and threw it on the floor, breaking it into pieces.

Rey was about to protest right when Veronica slapped her hard, making her head whip. Her face stung painfully where her mother hit her. Rey looked down at the broken pieces of the camcorder at her feet in shock.

“How dare you!” Veronica screamed at her. “How dare you make an accusation like this and put me through all of those emotions because I want to believe that my daughter wouldn’t lie about something so heinous. I should’ve known this was just another one of your ridiculous games.”

Rey raised her hand and winced as she pressed her palm against the red cheek, still in disbelief her mother would ever hit her. “I know I recorded it. Mom, he touched me. He made me call him ‘Daddy’. I was on his lap and he touched me until I-I…”

“You better not finish that sentence or you’ll have a slap to match the other cheek. I cannot believe you, Rey. This is disgusting. What you are suggesting is absolutely disgusting!” Veronica stormed out of the room and back down the hall, but Rey was quick to follow. Her mother went down the stairs, but Rey stayed on the landing, staring after her.

“Why won’t you believe me?!” Rey leaned over the banister, gripping the railing until her knuckles turned white.

Her mother looked up at her from the foyer and just when she was about to reply, Ben walked through the front door.

“Good morning, Veronica. Welcome home,” Ben said lovingly to his wife before he realizing the tension in the room. “What’s going on here?”

“You don’t want to know, Ben,” Veronica said, her eyes watering as she embraced him. “You just don’t.”

It made Rey’s stomach turn.

“I’m telling the truth, Mom!” Rey shouted while pointing accusingly at Ben, “He and I both did stuff last night! Tell her Ben! Tell her about how you stole the footage of us last night!” Rey demanded, and Ben held his hands up, a bewildered expression on his face.

“Rey, what on earth are you talking about? You had a party here last night and I simply busted it and sent you to your room,” he explained calmly, only half-lying.

“Oh, so we had a party now too! Will you ever quit with your lies, Rey?” Veronica exclaimed.

“I did, but it was only to get Ben here so I could prove to you that he was coming onto me!” she replied, desperately.

Rey was grasping at straws as she realized the plan had failed and she was about to go down for this while Ben got what he wanted. Rey and her mom continued to shout at each other while Ben went to the kitchen. Suddenly remembering she had one more card left to play, Rey ran down the stairs and followed Ben into the kitchen, shoving past him and grabbing her phone.

“Wait! I have proof, look at what he texted me this morning!”

Rey unlocked her phone and pulled up her recent texts to see the dirty text from Ben was gone. She looked up at him as he pretended to read the newspaper. Her mother began her lecture again when Rey completely lost it. She ran over to Ben and began pounding her fists into his chest, screaming nonsense as she hit him. Veronica tried to pull her off but Ben grabbed Rey and wrapped his arms around her tightly, ceasing any further movement from her as he shot a look to Veronica. Rey tried to squirm out of his grasp, but his grip only tightened.

“Let me handle this. I’m the one she’s accusing. I think you’ve done enough. Go get ready and meet with my mom,” Ben said as Rey continued to struggle against him.

Veronica nodded her head in agreement and left the kitchen, but before she reached the stairs she looked back at Rey.

“Call Rose and tell her you’re spending the weekend with her. I don’t want to see your face in this house for a few days, understood?”

Rey sniffled and trembled in fear as Ben held her tight. He waited until her mother was out of sight before he nuzzled the top of her head, giving her forehead a kiss as he stroked her hair. Rey felt his hardness against her stomach.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. My text got you excited… but you can’t tell mommy our little secret. Last night was special, she doesn’t need to know,” Ben murmured into her hair.

“I’ll convince her. One way or another. Then you’ll be gone!” Rey threatened, her voice muffled as she was pressed against his chest. His masculine scent was overwhelming, making her dizzy.

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. You and I have a lot more games to play together.”

— —

In the car on the way to her lessons, Rey realized why there had been no footage on the camcorder. She had been in the bathroom hiding from him  
for a long time, and he had most likely found the recording device and deleted the video of them.

For once, Ben didn’t have his hand on her knee while he was driving and Rey was thankful. Her already bad relationship with her mother is worse now because of him, and she will never forgive him for that. Regardless of the way her mom treated her, she was still her mother and the only family she had living in the states. The rest of Rey’s family, including her grandparents and her aunts, were all in England. Moving away from her mom and Ben to live with the rest of her family was tempting, but she didn’t want to leave the only life she had known behind.

“You found the camcorder,” she accused, waiting for him to admit it.

He was silent for a long time, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he contemplated telling her the truth that she already knew.

“Yes,” Ben stated, glancing at her to see her reaction.

Rey had none. “You deleted the footage.”

“Yes,” he said honestly. “Although, I did want to keep it. I couldn’t risk you showing it to Veronica.”

Rey fiddled with the edge of her riding jacket. “How long are you going to keep up with the pretense of loving her?”

“What makes you think I don’t love her?” Ben argued.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Her tone was sarcastic. “Maybe it’s the fact that you want to fuck her daughter.”

Ben laughed softly, turning into the driveway of the club. “Naughty girl. You shouldn’t talk to daddy that way.”

“I’ll talk to _daddy_ anyway I want,” Rey sneered at him as the valet opened the door for her. She got out of the car quickly, not saying goodbye to him and made her way out to the stables.

Collecting the riding equipment, she found her mare and prepared her for the lessons. Her riding instructor had been waiting for her out on the field already, and Rey tried to tune out her thoughts of her mom and of Ben as she practiced the fences. For a while, she was able to empty her mind until the only thing she thought of was the wind in her hair as the horse easily leaped over the fences. Her horse thundered under her as she gripped the reins, and her peace was ruined as she saw Ben in the distance, watching her.

He caught her gaze and smirked, raising his glass of champagne at her. Rey rolled her eyes and looked away from him, resolving to ignore him for the rest of forever. The upcoming fence was high, and her riding instructor advised her against it. But Rey kept on, urging her horse towards it. This is what she was good at. It’s what made her feel alive, and Ben wasn’t going to ruin it with his presence. She would show him that he wasn’t going to manipulate her again, or fall to his advances.

Her riding instructor yelled at her from a distance but she didn’t make out the words. Rey drowned out the world and focused on the fence, pulling on the reins as they edged closer towards it. Her horse leaped, and Rey felt weightless as she flied for a few seconds. It was perfect, and Rey braced herself as her horse came down. One of the mare’s hooves caught on the highest pole, and they both went crashing down to the ground. Rey was flung off the saddle, and she was thrown down to the ground mercilessly. Pain radiated throughout her entire body and she bit her lip hard to keep from screaming. Faintly, she heard shouting in the distance, before everything turned black.

— —

“Rey!”

She heard him. _Ben_.

Someone had picked her up off the ground, gripping her to their hard body. She came in and out of consciousness, voices filling her head that she couldn’t place. She urged her eyes to open but they refused.

“She’s fine, just a rough landing,” another voice said.

“Why did she pass out, then?” _Ben_. He sounded angry.

“The fall must’ve shocked her. We’ve looked over her injuries and she’ll only have bruises for a few days. She was very lucky she was wearing her helmet, or else this would’ve been a serious concussion.”

 

Rey heard footsteps, a door open, and a door closed. Someone had left.

 

A large hand gripped hers, squeezing her fingers. “Baby, come back to me.”

 

Ben was still here. _Of course he was_ , she thought. He would never leave her.

 

He stroked her hand with his thumb, and it lulled her back to sleep.

 

Rey wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she woke up again. She blinked her eyes open, and Ben was still next to her. She felt sore.

 

“Rey,” Ben breathed out when he noticed she was awake. “I was worried about you.”

 

Rey wrinkled her nose at him, wincing as she pulled away her hand from his.

 

“Why?” She asked him and he looked stunned, as if he didn’t know how to reply.

 

He was silent for several minutes. “Because I.. care about you.” Ben pushed a strand of her hair away from her cheek, his fingers lingering on the red mark that her mother had left on her. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He gulped, and his throat bobbed.

 

“I’m fine!” Rey snapped, turning her face away from him. Her anger overcame her pain. She hadn’t forgotten what he had done.

 

Ben sighed, pulling his hand away from her and resting his elbows on his knees. “Why is it so hard to believe?”

 

“What?” Rey responded, unsure of what he was talking about.

 

Ben looked at her intently and Rey forgot to breathe. The tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife.

 

“That I care about you,” he said softly.

 

Rey shook her head in disbelief. “Ben, you don’t know me. You’re married to my mom, and I don’t want whatever this is between us to continue for her sake… and mine.”

 

“You can’t deny it,” Ben remarked. “You can’t deny that there _is_ something between us.”

 

“Whatever it is…” Rey said, “It ends now.”

 

Ben reached for her, taking her hand in his. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. It made her shiver, and she felt the familiar heat pool in her abdomen and she forgot how to breathe.

 

He smirked, holding her hand in his tight grip.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

— —

 

A few days passed since her accident. Her mother had been unfazed by it, still demanding that she spend a few days away at Rose’s house. At her insistence, Rey scheduled for Rose to pick her up later today. She packed a weekend bag with clothing and essentials, and she was happy she would be away from her mother—and Ben—for a few days.

 

Ben hadn’t been too happy about it and had argued with her mother that Rey shouldn’t be punished for what she did by sending her away to a sleepover with a friend, but in the end, her mother had won out the argument by suggesting that her and Ben needed privacy. Rey had nearly wretched at that, but managed to keep down what she had eaten. She didn’t care, as long as whatever they did was done when she wasn’t here. Or at least, that’s what she told herself.

 

Rose picked her up at noon in her brand new convertible. It was a bright and sunny day, and she had the top down. Rey jumped in, throwing her bag into the backseat and happily watched Rose drive away from her house. This little getaway was very much needed, and she was grateful her mom had suggested it in the first place. Ben was still mad, but Rey didn’t really care.

 

Despite their talk after the accident, after she had made it clear that she wanted what was going on between them to cease, he continued to touch her and talk to her inappropriately. Ben had been gentle after, but still intrusive. Either way, she was happy to finally be free of him, even if it was just for a few days.

 

“So what are our plans for tonight?” Rey asked Rose, her hair flailing in the wind. She should’ve brought a hair tie.

 

“There’s a new club that’s opened in the city, I thought we could go with Finn! I would invite Poe, but he’s still pretty bruised up from…” Rose trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

 

Rey bit her lip, having nearly forgotten about what had happened to Poe because of her. She was a shit friend.

 

“I think I’ve had enough alcohol to last me a lifetime, to be honest,” Rey laughed, hoping Rose would take the bait and suggest a movie instead.

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Rose insisted, whining her words. “Just for a little bit and then we can go home and watch one of those horror movies you like.”

 

It was good enough for her. _Just for a bit_ , she told herself.

 

Rey shrugged. “Okay, but I don’t have anything to wear. All I brought are PJs.”

 

Rose grinned at her. “Great, now we have an excuse to go shopping!”

 

An hour later, they made it to the mall. Rey was less than enthusiastic about it, preferring to do all her shopping online. She had been dragged to enough department stores by her mother when she was younger to develop a hatred towards them. But she hated disappointing her friend, especially after what had happened at the party. Rey kept her complaints to herself and followed Rose into each store.

 

“What do you think of this?” Rose held up a short red dress with way too many cutouts. Rey shook her head and Rose frowned as she put it back on the rack.

 

Rey’s phone twittered, a text message from an unknown number appearing on the screen.

 

_Good girl. Only daddy can see you dressed like that._

 

She was confused for a few seconds until she realized who this message was from. Her eyes searched the store for Ben, suddenly angry he would go as far as to follow her and her friend while they were shopping. She walked through the store, looking for him, expecting to find him hiding behind a rack. Rey didn’t find him, and she figured he had left right after sending the text. She huffed and went to find Rose, when her phone dinged again.

 

_You’re going to have to try harder than that to find daddy, baby._

 

Rey shuddered. He was still watching her, but from where? She responded back to him.

 

_Ben, leave me alone. I’m trying to enjoy time with my friend and you’re kind of ruining it. Just leave and don’t talk to me again until I come home._

 

Once the text was sent, she went to put it back in her pocket but she received another message from him. Rey was about to scream in frustration and give him a piece of her mind through text, but the message made her blood run cold instead.

 

_Who’s Ben?_

 

— —

 

Rey was still shaken up about the message. She wasn’t sure if it was Ben fucking with her still or if she actually had a stalker. Either way, she didn’t want to find out, so she turned off her phone for the remainder of the time she was at the mall. It had taken about five stores to find the perfect dress for their outing tonight. It was a sparkly two piece dress, with long sleeves and a short skirt. Rose waited for her outside of the fitting room while Rey went to try it on. She was in the middle of taking off her bra when her phone dinged.

 

Rey froze. She had turned off her phone over an hour ago. Her hands reached for her phone, slightly shaking as she picked it up. The unknown number had texted her again.

 

_Take it off slowly for daddy._

 

Rey looked up, but there was no cameras and she was in a completely closed off room. There was no way anyone was watching her, and whoever it was, was bluffing.

 

She replied. _Okay, DADDY. How about you go suck a dick instead of “watching me” like a perv before your ass gets blocked?_

 

He replied back instantly.

 

_I’m punishing you for that, baby._

 

Rey’s breathing became erratic, her anxiety rising more as time passed. She decided to just block the number. Rose was with her and everything would be fine, she convinced herself.

 

Rey finished trying on the dress. It fit perfect, so she took it off quickly and redressed to go pay it. The sooner they left the mall, the better.

 

She paid for the dress as well as a pair of strappy black heels to go with it. Rose dragged her to a few other stores for no reason and Rey let her. The number hadn’t texted her again since she had blocked it, and she was relieved. Rose found a cute outfit of her own and afterwards, they left the mall to go get ready at Rose’s house.

 

They had spent a lot of time at the mall so they only had an hour to get ready before Finn, the designated driver, came to pick them up. Rey curled her hair into waves, applied makeup, and got dressed. She would control herself with the alcohol tonight, but would try her best to spend a good time with her friends. Rose and Finn were pretty much an item, so she hoped not to feel too much like a third wheel.

 

Once they were ready, Finn picked them up and drove them to the city. The club was in the center of the metropolis, surrounded by giant skyscrapers. _Galaxy’s Edge_ had a entrance line of nearly 100 people, with two bouncers guarding the door. Rose coaxed them to let them skip the line, slipping one of the bouncers a $100 dollar bill that he pocketed quickly. Rey was slightly disgusted by the bribe, but not surprised.

 

The building itself was three stories tall, and the inside glowed neon colors that made her eyes hurt. They were escorted to a VIP table that overlooked the dance floor, and were issued bottle service upon arrival. Rey was a couple of drinks in when her phone beeped to let her know she had received a text.

 

She looked down at her phone and the same number she had blocked had sent her another message.

 

 _Only bad girls are out this late_ , it said.

 

Her hands trembled as she responded. _Please leave me alone._

 

As soon as the text sent, she received another message.

 

_Never, baby girl. You’re mine._

 

Finn offered her another shot of vodka, and Rey downed it without question. Not long after, she was pretty wasted and dancing with just about anyone. She felt hands on her waist where her skin was exposed, and she looked behind her to see her new dance partner.

 

He was tall and scrawny, and looked a lot older than her. He smiled at her and she smiled back, too drunk to care as long as she kept dancing.

 

“What’s your name?” he asked her.

 

“I-I’m Rey,” She stuttered out, giggling silly. He looked pretty funny, his face was scarred and his head was bald.

 

“I’m Snoke.”

 

She hadn’t asked him, but he told her anyways. Rey nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t reply, opting to dance instead. She pressed against him and she felt his bones through his clothes. He was gross but she didn’t care, she just wanted to dance.

 

An hour passed, or maybe two. Snoke had gotten her more drinks, and the more she drank the less she cared. Rey didn’t know where Finn and Rose were, and maybe they had left her, assuming she would probably go home with this guy she’d been spending all night with. She was a little insulted they would think her standards were so low, but she brushed it off. Snoke seemed nice anyways, even if he was ugly.

 

Rey lost count of how much she had to drink. At some point, Snoke dragged her off the dance floor, despite her protests. He took her up a hidden flight of stairs to the roof of the building, and the night air felt cool against her skin. He held her hand to keep her from going towards the edge of the building, probably afraid she would fall off. Rey leaned into him and sighed deeply. She was tired from all she had to drink, and from all the dancing they did. She hoped he would take her home.

 

“Are you going to take me home?” Rey slurred, the words rolling clumsily on her tongue.

 

Snoke smiled down at her and shook his head. “No.”

 

Rey’s brows furrowed together, confused. “Why not?”

 

“Because you’re going to give me _everything_.”

 

He shoved her hard against the wall next to the door, pressing himself against her. She hardly felt him tug up her skirt and press his hand to her sex. Rey was only somewhat aware of what was going on, and she had a late reaction to it.

 

“What are you doing?” she cried, his hand palming her through her panties.

 

He shoved them down, moving to unbuckle his belt. Rey was pliant in his arms, watching him take out his cock through half lidded eyes. He positioned himself at her entrance and was about to shove his dick into her when the door beside them burst open.

 

It was Ben, and he looked _furious_. Rey barely registered what was going on before he lunged at Snoke and they went tumbling to the floor in a mess of mangled limbs. It reminded Rey of the time Ben had beat up Poe, but this time it was different. Ben looked ready to kill Snoke.

 

Rey sank to the ground, not bothering to pull her skirt back down as she watched them fight. It was dark, and she saw a glint of something shiny flash.

 

And then there was screaming.

 

Rey crawled over to them just as Ben stood over Snoke. He held a large knife in his hand, and Snoke laid on the ground, screaming in agony. He was choking on blood, and Rey realized why.

 

Next to Snoke, a pile of his guts had seeped out from where Ben had lacerated him. He grasped at his organs, bleeding out on the floor in front of her. She watched him die in front of her, still not sober enough to completely comprehend what she was seeing. He choked on his final breath, empty eyes staring back at her.

 

Rey puked, the vomit covering her as she threw up all the alcohol and food she had consumed tonight. Oh God, she could smell the blood.

 

Ben picked her up bridal style when she finished puking, tucking his knife into his pocket. She wrapped her arms around him as he opened the roof access door and took her down the stairs. Rey cried and he shushed her gently, tightening his hold on her.

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe now. Daddy isn’t going to let anyone hurt you.”

 

He kissed her forehead and her sobs turned into silent tears. His presence was comforting, but she couldn’t get the smell of Snoke’s blood out of her nostrils.

 

Ben placed her down into the passenger seat of his Audi, clicking the seatbelt around her. He closed the door and slipped into the driver’s seat, taking her hand in his as he drove them away from the club. Rey was shaking, and he stroked his thumb across her skin to calm her down. It helped a little. She leaned over the console to rest her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. The smell of blood vanished, washed away by vanilla and pine.

 

The last thing she felt was Ben pressing his lips to her hair.

 

“Daddy will take care of you, sweetheart,” he said, and then everything faded away.

 

 

 


	7. Temporary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we update on the day of the Lord  
> enjoy this filth  
> beta’d by MR <3

 

Rey faded in and out of consciousness for the second time that week.

It was still dark, street lights illuminating their path down the road they were on. She didn’t know where they were going, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her memories of tonight were in bits and pieces. Rose and Finn. Snoke. Ben.

She knew he’d saved her. He killed for her. Rey could still smell the blood that spilled on the floor. She was sure some of it stained her dress. Rey rolled her head to look at Ben, who stared intently to the road in front of him. His grip was tight on the steering wheel; his knuckles white. Every time they passed under a streetlight, she saw the smeared blood on his hands. It tainted his skin, crimson against ivory.

Maybe she was still under the influence of the alcohol she had drank tonight or whatever Snoke had put in her drink, but Rey reached to touch Ben. The movement was slow and he caught it, staring at her as she placed her hand on his thigh. He was warmth underneath her palm. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as her hand trailed up his thigh to find what she was looking for.

When she reached his cock, it was already straining against the fabric of his pants, having anticipated her touch. She knew enough about anatomy to differentiate between the head and the shaft, opting to squeeze the head between her palm and her fingers. Ben growled low in his throat, slightly thrusting his hips up into her touch. Rey had felt it against her center just a few nights ago, but feeling him with her hand was completely different. His length was impossibly big, and she suspected if she were to spring it free, she wouldn’t be able to completely wrap her hand around it.

Her fingers found a wet spot by the tip, and she played with it, wondering what he would taste like. He kept driving as she palmed him through his pants, only slightly swerving when she would touch him a certain way that he liked. He grunted sometimes and whispered obscenities, and it urged her to keep going.

Rey reached to undo his belt, but her fingers were clumsy and she was still drunk. She struggled with it for a few seconds before Ben pushed her hand away to do it himself. He expertly maneuvered the steering wheel with the top of his knee as he undid his buckle and the button of his pants. His cock sprung free from its constraints, erect and dripping precum. She wrapped her hand around his length and she had been right—her hand didn’t completely wrap around it.

Rey tightened her grip experimentally. It was the first time she had seen a cock in person and the first time she touched one, obviously. She stroked him gently, using the precum that was leaking from the tip. He groaned and thrust his hips into her grip again.

“Baby, that feels so good. Don’t stop, tighten your grip and pump my dick faster,” Ben demanded, wrapping his large hand around hers to guide her. He made her stroke him faster, his hand tightly wrapped around hers as he fucked her hand.

Rey stared at their hands on his length, feeling the warmth in her abdomen grow as she rubbed her thighs together. She had lost her panties back at the roof of the club, and her slick was all over her thighs. Rey wanted to feel his cock against her again, with nothing in between them this time. But most of all, she wanted to know what he tasted like.

Ben froze as Rey leaned over the dashboard in between them to wrap her lips around the head of his dick. He gasped as she dragged her tongue against the slit, bracing one of her hands on his knee as her mouth descended on his length. He tasted bitter, like dark chocolate. She sucked on the head, licking a wrinkled spot under it. He jerked into her mouth, his hand finding her hair as he brought her down lower to take more of him. She gagged when his cock was nearly down her throat, and it was only half of it.

Ben had one hand on the wheel and the other tangled in her hair. He pulled on her hair gently, urging her to suck him. Rey did, and his groans turned into pants as she played with his cock with her tongue. She had no idea what she was doing, but he seemed to enjoy it.

He thrust into her mouth faster, making her gag again. Her saliva dripped down his length, and she was able to take more of him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down to the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Fuck, baby. Just like that. You like it when daddy fucks your mouth like this? You’re such a good girl, sucking daddy’s cock,” Ben groaned, edging her on.

His words made her pussy quiver with want, and her slick ran down her thigh. She wrapped her free hand around the rest of what she couldn’t take into her mouth, and she stroked him as she moved her lips up and down the length. Not long after, his cock pulsed in her mouth and Ben was close to coming.

“Fuck—I’m gonna cum. My good girl is going to swallow her daddy’s cum, isn’t she?”

Rey nodded as she sucked and stroked his cock. He came suddenly, and it came out of the head of his dick in hot spurts. She swallowed as it filled her mouth. It had an unpleasant taste but it went down her throat with ease. Ben eased his grip on her hair, pulling her up off of his lap. Rey licked her lips clean and wiped her coated hand on her skirt. At some point, Ben pulled over to the side of the road and she hadn’t noticed.

He put his now flaccid cock back in his pants and stared at her in awe. She looked away, suddenly embarrassed, but Ben grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him, and she struggled against his hold. Her mind was still hazy from the alcohol, but it was starting to set it what she had just done.

“Rey…” He sighed happily. “That was…” He trailed off, struggling to find the words.

“Thank you,” she said suddenly, interrupting his train of thought. “For saving me tonight.”

Ben shook his head, stroking her cheek gently. “Sweetheart, never thank me for that. Daddy will always protect you.”

And Rey believed him. But who would protect her from him?

— —

He didn’t take her to Rose’s house. They drove for nearly two hours straight, only briefly stopping at a gas station for a bathroom break. Rey texted Rose to let her know, but received no response and she figured Rose was still passed out from last night’s activities. The car ride was awkwardly silent afterwards, and Rey pretended to fall asleep. He held her hand in his as he drove them home.

When they finally arrived, it was still dark out and she was glad. Rey hoped Ben wouldn’t tell her mom about what happened, and as long as he kept that a secret she would keep his. Not that her mother would believe her anyways, she thought to herself bitterly. Veronica didn’t believe that Ben was obviously using her to get to Rey, she definitely wouldn’t believe Rey if she told her that Ben had killed someone to protect her.

Ben opened the door to their home quietly, putting a finger over his lips. Rey stayed silent, and he followed her up to her room and locked the door behind them. She wasn’t surprised he wanted more, but she had hoped he would at least let her come to terms with everything that had happened to her tonight.

Rey glanced at him sheepishly. “I’m gonna shower to get all of this puke and sweat off me..”

She backed away into the bathroom and Ben continued to follow her, not saying a word. She protested as he began removing her clothes meticulously, not really looking at her. Once she was naked, he began removing his clothes. He started with the knife in his pocket, which was still encoated with Snoke’s blood. Ben placed it in the sink and washed it nonchalantly, as if he had done so a million times before. Rey’s heart beat erratically in her chest as she realized this probably wasn’t his first time killing someone, but she’d never know for sure.

He removed his shirt and then his pants, having lost his shoes and socks somewhere along the way. Ben stared at her as he hooked his thumbs on the waistband of his boxers, quirking an eyebrow when she was still watching him. She looked away from him quickly, a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. Once they were removed, he stepped into the shower and to set the temperature of the water. Ben held out his hand silently, waiting for her to come in and join him.

Rey contemplated running away and screaming, but she needed this. For once, someone was showing her compassion, even if it was in their own sick, twisted way. She took his hand, stepping into the shower with him.

Steam rose up and it fogged the glass of the shower. The water was nice and warm against her skin, and he brought her into his arms. She returned his embrace, slightly shaking as she cried into his chest. It was too overwhelming. Her resentment for her mother, her developing feelings for Ben… what had happened tonight. What could’ve happened, if Ben hadn’t been there. Rey cried until her eyes dried, and he held her until her sobs reduced to whimpers.

He grabbed her loofa and washed her gently with body wash, starting with her neck. He rubbed his finger deep into her muscles there and Rey relaxed as she slumped against him. Her back was to him as he washed her arms and under her armpit, rubbing the loofa into her skin with one hand and massaging her with the other. She gasped when he made his way to her breasts, and he spent his time making sure they were thoroughly clean. He rubbed his thumb over her nipples, kneading her small mounds and she sighed contently. The loofa was gone, replaced by his hands and he played with her breasts and pinched her pink peaks. She felt him grow hard against her, his erection pressing against her back as it demanded attention.

Rey was slightly disappointed when he moved down to wash her abdomen, covering her in suds. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved his hands lower, spreading her thighs slightly with one hand as the other hovered over her sex. She had grown wet with anticipation of him touching her there, and he purred into her ear when he dipped his fingers into her soaked folds.

“You’re so wet… is that for me, baby girl?” Ben growled, his lips muffled as he pressed into her hair. His cock was pulsing at her back as he rubbed it against her.

Rey nodded, not trusting herself enough to speak. The soap made her cunt slippery, and she grinded into his hand unabashedly.

One of his fingers slipped into her easily, as he let her rub her clit on his palm. She moaned and he clapped his hands over her mouth, suppressing it.

“Shh, baby—“ Ben said softly. “We can’t let mommy hear us.”

He slipped another digit into her as he thrust them in and out of her. His hand was still over her mouth and she bit down on her lip to stay quiet. Her pleasure was mounting and she was close to orgasm. He fucked her hard with his fingers, palming her bundle of nerves as he whispered obscenities into her ear. She was so, so close—

“Be a good girl and cum for daddy, Rey.”

Rey did as she was told and came violently, her legs weakly buckling underneath her as he held her up with one hand. Stars exploded behind her eyes, her orgasm blinding her as she screamed into his hand and rode it out. He held her tightly as she came crashing back down to the ground, her high fading into bliss. She slumped against him, sighing contently as he continued washing her meticulously. Once she was completely covered in suds, he rubbed some soap on himself. Rey watched the water turned red as he washed the blood off of his knuckles.

When he was done, he washed the soap off of her and himself, and they stood under the hot stream of water for a while. Ben held her the entire time, and it felt nice to be looked after for once, even if it was just for a little while.

She knew it couldn’t happen again, even though she knew it would. Ben was insatiable in his hunger for her, and Rey was too weak to resist him. She tried feeling for the hatred she once felt for him in her heart, but came up empty. Rey feared it would happen and tried to prevent it, but she found herself falling hard. The physical attraction to him had always been there, but now it was accompanied by something more. Something beyond her control, and she knew he felt the same. Ben wanted to possess all of her—body, mind… and heart.

And Rey was all too willing to give it to him.

— —

After their shower, Ben helped Rey dress into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a tank top, pulling her with him to lay down on the bed. She followed him, too exhausted to protest at this point. Her mind was still reeling from what had happened at the club and what had happened after with Ben. The sane part of her, now louder as the alcohol left her system, was telling her to run away from him. It was a logical reaction—after all, Ben had killed someone. Even if it was to protect her, murder is wrong and _illegal_. Rey wondered if Ben was going to jail now, and while yesterday, the thought of him being gone for good would’ve made her happy, now it just made her heart clench in fear.

She curled up to Ben as he wrapped his arms around her, wearing just his pair of boxers he had taken off prior to their shower. Rey breathed deeply into his chest, inhaling the fresh smell of her soap on him and she felt safe in his embrace.

“You know I would do anything for you, right?” Ben murmured.

Rey swallowed instead of responding, unsure of how to answer. While his obsession for her was misplaced and unnerving, she would be eternally grateful for saving her tonight.

“Y-yeah,” she replied softly, and he tightened his arms around her. After a few minutes, Rey thought he had fallen asleep.

“Are you going to tell anyone?” he asked, threading his fingers through the strands of her hair.

Rey suppressed a scoff and tilted her head to look up at him. “Why would I? No one would believe me anyways.”

Ben smiled at her. “No, they wouldn’t.”

She contemplated her next words carefully, dreading his response. Rey had to know.

“Do you love her?”

Ben feigned confusion as he continued playing with her hair. “Who?”

Rey dug her nails into his arm. “My mother.”

He looked down at her, licking his lips before replying.

“No.”

There were a few unspoken words that she knew came after, but she let it go for now, satisfied with his response. Neither of them were ready to admit it, so it seemed. Rey adjusted herself closer to him, entangling their legs together and placed her arm on his chest, her hand over his heart. It beat steady underneath her palm, and the soft rhythm began to lull her to sleep.

Rey heard her phone ring from across the room and assumed it was Rose letting her know that she received her message. She had left her bag at Rose’s house, but she would worry about that in the morning. Right now, as much as she didn’t want to admit it, Rey was blissfully content in the arms of her stepdad. Later, she would deal with the aftermath of everything.

Safe in the haven of his embrace, Rey let her consciousness fade into darkness by the gentle strokes on her skin and the beating of his heart.

— —

The next morning, Rey woke up alone. She was slightly disappointed Ben wasn’t still with her, but it made sense that he would end up in her mom’s room as to not raise suspicions.

Rey looked at her phone to see messages from Rose and Finn. Quickly responding and letting them know that she was fine, she clicked her phone off and stared at the ceiling.

Yesterday had been traumatizing. Between her mother slapping her, the stalker messages, and almost getting raped—Ben had murdered someone last night. Snoke had tried to rape her, probably drugged her, and he would’ve succeed if Ben hadn’t been there. She shut her eyes and shook her head to try to block out the memory of Snoke bleeding out on the floor, gutted like an animal while Ben stood over him like a predator.

A shiver ran down here spine as Rey couldn’t help but wonder if Ben had killed someone before. He had sliced the knife so easily across Snoke’s abdomen, spilling his guts on the floor. He washed the blood off of his hands, completely unfazed.

What was Ben truly capable of? Had killing Snoke been an impulsive action he had done in the spur of the moment, or would he kill everyone who had the intent of hurting her? And how did he know where she was in the first place? She knew those text messages had been from Ben, even if he did try to convince her otherwise. Had he followed her while she was with Rose or had he placed a tracker somewhere on her person or her belongings? Rey knew if she asked him these questions he’d likely steer away from the topic and change the subject, or worse: lie to her. She decided to make her own assumptions rather than try to get answers out of him.

His obsession with her was obvious. There was no doubt in her mind about that. She wasn’t sure how long he had been, when it started, and why he would even be interested in her. He acted as if he’s known her for a long time, and it unsettled her. For a brief moment, Rey contemplated the thought of if he had seen her somewhere before, and that’s was when his infatuation started. To think of such a thing would mean that his marriage to her mother was a sham, and Rey wasn’t mentally capable of dealing with that implication.

Veronica Niima was as obnoxious as they come, but she was her mother at the end of the day. Not only that, but if Ben was just using her mother to get to Rey—which was entirely likely—her mother would kill them both. Wherever Ben thinks this is going, Rey had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that it wasn’t going to end well for any of them.

A sharp knock on her door pulled her out of her reverie, and it opened to reveal the man who had been plaguing her thoughts.

“Sweetheart, daddy made you breakfast downstairs. Wanna come down?” Ben asked, leaning against the threshold. He was shirtless and had a pair of grey sweatpants on that made her blush.

“Uh, sure. Be right down!” Rey said, looking away from him. Out of her peripheral vision, she watched his eyes scan over her body before smiling at her and closing the door. Rey let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She had to get it together.

Walking downstairs, Rey could hear the news blaring from the TV in the kitchen. She stalked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee, almost running into her mother.

“Rey? What are you doing here? I thought that you were at Rose’s house?” her mother asked, and Rey shrugged, walking back with her mug to the island stool.

“I had a bad night, so I came home early. Wasn’t feeling well. I think it was something I ate.” Rey mumbled. Her stomach gave away her lie as it growled, and she clutched it, smiling sheepishly.

“Well, Ben makes the best pancakes, so that should make you feel all better!” her mother said cheerily, her mood improved. Yesterday, she had been ready to rip off her Rey’s head, but today she seemed happy. Ben must have talked to her, Rey realized, and she was glad he had. The last thing she needed was to get her ass chewed out by her mom again.

As soon as Ben placed two pancakes on a plate and handed it to her, Rey drenched her breakfast with syrup. The news began to cover headlines from the night before.

“Last night, at the club, _Galaxy’s Edge_ , a brutal stabbing shook up the usual patrons after a night of fun turned into a night of horror.”

Rey choked on her pancakes as Ben shot her a look. It confirmed that last night hasn’t been a nightmare. He cleared his throat and looked away from her.

“No suspects have yet been determined or released, but the victim is an older man who went by the name of Snoke. Local police are investigating the possible cause of Snoke’s death. His record showed a history of gambling and petty crime. Deputy Sheriff Kanata has deemed the murder a revenge crime. No arrests have been made.”

Rey took a sip of her coffee as she thought to the night before. No suspects? She was really surprised no one saw them—Ben had been covered in blood. They hadn’t left anything at the scene, not even the knife, which had disappeared from her sink. Her heart dropped as she realized that Snoke had taken off her panties and thrown them somewhere on the roof, which the police would most likely find and DNA test—leading to her.

Rey stood up and walked quickly to the foyer before she started hyperventilating. She walked in the bathroom and closed the door, not wanting to raise any suspicion to her mother that she was about to have a panic attack. The realization hit her hard—Rey was going to go to jail for the rest of her life for murder.

She mumbled obscenities to herself, tears brimming her eyes as she gripped the sink with trembling hands. Rey was about to sink to the floor when a pair of strong arms embraced her from behind. She felt his hot breath at her neck and his deep voice rumbled against her when he spoke.

“Relax, baby. Daddy has your panties. I took them before we left. Everything is fine. There were no cameras, no one knows,” Ben said softly to her, kissing the side of her neck.

He watched them in the mirror, his hand splayed on her stomach as he pressed himself against her. When her shallow breathing returned to normal, he released her reluctantly. Rey turned around to face him as she wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, looking up at him.

Ben smiled down at her, and she closed her eyes as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

“I told you,” he replied, his breath hot against her cheek. “Daddy will always take care of you.”

“Ben? Rey? Where’d you two go?” her mother called from the kitchen, startling them.

Ben grabbed her hand and lead her back into the foyer, heading towards the kitchen. His hand was warm in hers and she gripped his back.

“Rey was trying to leave before eating my pancakes. I wanted to make sure she got a good breakfast,” Ben responded as they walked back into the kitchen, and he quickly released her hand as her mother came into view. Her mother was standing up, probably about to go looking for them if they hadn’t returned.

“That’s rude, sweetie. Ben went through all this trouble to make you breakfast. Where are your manners? Sit down and eat,” Veronica demanded, and Rey obliged as the news reran the story about the club. She chewed her food slowly, listening to the TV carefully for any indication of evidence the police might’ve found on the scene of the murder.

“It’s terrible what happened to that poor old man. I used to go to out to clubs all of the time when I was younger. Things sure have changed, nobody can go out for a night of fun anymore,” her mother said sadly, and neither Rey nor Ben replied to her.

Unfortunately, Rey’s life had gotten very out of hand in only two weeks of being back home. Although she was grateful that Ben had saved her from a rapist, it still didn’t change the fact that his infatuation with her was wrong as he was married to her mother. Rey knew that Ben didn’t care for Veronica, but it still didn’t change the fact that he was married to her, and Rey definitely wasn’t going to pursue a relationship with her stepdad.

Still, she was attracted to him. And he was… obsessed with her, to put it lightly.

Ben wanted her bad, and he didn’t care if she knew it. At this point, after everything she’s been through with him, Rey was exhausted of fighting off his advances. Her body reacted to him, his touch and his words made her weak against the physical nature of their relationship. He was aggressive and relentless, and Rey knew he wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted. She realized that she couldn’t keep him away from her anymore—and that she didn’t want to.

She knew deep down it was wrong, and fucked up, and horrible—but what choice did she have? Her only hope was that this situation would only be temporary until she returned back to school in late August. Or until he tired of her.

The way his hands touched her skin made her long for more, and Ben was willing to provide what her body craved. The prospect of losing her virginity to her stepdad made her quiver with anticipation as well as disgust—whether it was towards him or herself, she didn’t know.

Convinced this would only be temporary, Rey would indulge in this—whatever they had going on, until school started again. Once she returned to Exeter again, she would only have to deal with him on the holidays. Rey doubted he would want to do anything with their family around, but she would cross that bridge when they got there. Everything would return to normal once she started school again. Until then, she would play his game and let herself enjoy it—might as well, if it’s going to continue all summer.

Finishing her breakfast and content with her plan, Rey took her plate over to the sink and dropped it in. As she walked over to leave the kitchen to return to her room, she made sure to _accidentally_ bump into him, her butt brushing his erection as she moved passed him. His dark eyes shifted from her to her mother, who was incidentally paying attention to the TV instead of them. Rey looked back at him and bit her lip, walking away into the foyer to go upstairs. If they were going to play this game, they were going to play it her way.

After all, it was only temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rey’s a girl that knows what she wants ;) don’t forget to leave comments they are the blood we suck on for sustenance, thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please comment or leave kudos below!


End file.
